The Adventure Of A Life Time
by Pryce69
Summary: Tommy runs into a love triangle with two of his oldest friends Lil and Kimi. Phil and Dil must stop a evil mad man or lose everything they care for. Chuckie realizes the road to love is never easy when the person you love loves another. UPDATED CH 9 IS UP
1. The Start of a New Adventure

Disclaimer: You know the drill i don't own any of this stuff. This is all Klasky Csupo BLA BLA BLA. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1 : Start of A New Adventure

It was the Last Day of Vacation at Jim Junior High. (Rugrats School)

The Principle of the school Estes "Slamberg" Pangborn opens up the main doors of the school to check the facilities and the school grounds before the students arrived tomorrow to start their first day of school. As he walked the school halls and the school grounds he felt a calling and sense of belonging both to the school and the students.

As he walked out of the main doors he saw a man he once knew it was Martin Pryce the former principle of this school before him. A look of shock appeared on Pangobrn's face as if he just saw a ghost. "M...M….Martin when did you get out of prison!"

"C'mon now is that anyway to treat an old friend Estes" Martin replied back acting friendly yet suspicious.

"Your right we were friends until you tried to steal the money and framed me". Pangobrn said angrily

"now now Estes, that was a long time ago besides I have changed so let's let bygones be bygones what do u say old friend"

"I say if you call me friend one more time I will make sure you never step on these grounds again" Pangborn retorted now looking as if he could jump Martin at any minute

"Very harsh words Estes" Martin quietly backed off.

"Estes whether you like it or not I am back and I want to be principal. So if you'll gladly…"

"Shut up Martin!" Pangborn yelled and cut Martin off

"I will never step down as principal for you and if you don't get off these grounds this minute I'm calling the police" Pangborn said in a threatening tone now.

"Well Estes I was hoping it didn't come to this but I was wrong and you are foolish Estes". "I will be principal again mark my words this is not the last time you will see me!" Martin spoke those words with authority and walked off into the distance as Pangborn only knew that this was the beginning of Martin's statements and he knew deep down this will not be the last time he would see Martin.

The Next Day.

TOMMY's POV

On a fine Monday morning as the sun rose over the sky I was rudely waken by the sound of my brother jumping on my bed saying

"Yo T! get up man it's the first day of school and uhh u might wanna clean yourself before you go" Expressing a look on his face as if someone just farted in his face. "You might wanna get out of my room before I throw you out" I replied with a slight smirk on my face.

"That's the spirit T now I gotta go and wake mom and dad up too" Dil said with a grin on his face

As I layed on my bed I wondered what my school year would be like. It was a start to a whole new adventure and I was excited at the thought of a whole new adventure with my friends: Phil, Lil , Kimmi, My brother Dil, Susie, Even my cousin Angelica who would play the villain when I was little and last but not least my best Friend Chuckie who I call or chukaroo or chuck sometimes.

As the sound of the school bell came I heard a famillar voice behind me. "Long time no see Tommy", it was none other than my best friend Chuckie "Yo chuck howz your summer" I asked, "Can't Complain" answered Chuckie, "Hey Tommy" another familiar voice I recognized. This time it was Kimi. "Sup Kimi". "Nothing much have Phil and Lil came by yet?".

"Nah but I bet Phil will make a scene when he shows up" I said smiling a smirk

"Yeah that's what I'm waiting to see" Kimi replied back chuckling a little giggle. I turned back to talk to Chuckie about our summers.

Just as we talked for a while a soccer ball came over our heads as it just barely missed our heads a voice shouted "Heads Up!" that could be none other than Phil Deville, one of my best friends he was a wise crack, laid back kinda guy who didn't care much for school or anything else other than disgusting things. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt covered by his yellow shirt with a soccer logo. He wore Cargo pants and his hair was as it always was like, he woke up.

As the ball flew it hit one person that we all knew and feared Principle Pangborn. As the ball made contact with his bald head the former wrestling champion replied with an angry grin on his face "Well I wonder who could kick a ball and coincidently hit my head" "Phil Deville!" he shouted. "Can't I go one day without having to deal with you or in this case your ball" he asked while grinning his teeth. "Sorry sir It was uhhh kinda an accident" Phil answered back now petrified at the sight of Pangborn who looked as though he was about to rip Phil to shreds.

"See to it that it stays an accident" He replied in a harsh tone before leaving into the school grounds. "sighhh Can't you go one day without making a scene" Kimi said as she walked to pick up the ball. "No he can't it's part of his life" answered Lil Deville as she walked up from the direction Phil came by. Phil made a quick remark sticking out his tongue towards his twin sister before leaving to get the ball from Kimi.

Kimmi and Lil are best friends well 2nd best friends. She is Chuckie's step sister by marriage. She is fun and a cool person to hang with. She's an independent person who doesn't really follow cliques or other things that girls usually do. For that she is called a tomboy at times but she doesn't really care. She was wearing just a plain blue shirt with white long sleeves and jeans and her hair was just brushed and left as it was hanging down her shoulders.

Lil is phils twin sister older by two minutes and unlike her brother she has grown out of disgusting things from when she was little and matured into a pretty young lady. She is the school's soccer star with Phil on her team. She speaks her mind and usually still argues with her brother on many occasions. Lil was wearing a long skirt with green vest over her yellow shirt and her hair was just laid back as it stood beneath her shoulders.

"Kimmi give me my ball back I need it for soccer" phil said. "you don't have soccer today and in fact we haven't chosen our sports yet and besides I kinda like having the ball with me it gives me peace of mind that you won't embarrass us today" replied Kimmi with a little smirk on her face "I think it's a little too late for that Kimmi" Lil said while giving a little chuckle. "who asked you Lillian" Phil replying in defense "No one Phillip" Lil replying back. "Guys cool it we haven't even started school and you guys are already arguing" I said with distraught look on my face. "No T let them argue I find it rather amusing" Dil said as he was walking by with his best friend Mandy. As usual Dil was wearing his lucky sherpa hat and usual striped shirt and singlet and long shorts.

"Dil!" yelled everyone "ok ok maybe not right now" dil said with a smile on his face. Mandy standing next to him just chuckled and laughed softly.

Mandy Pelleny is Dil's best friend she is 11 years old and in the same year level as Dil. She and dil are the youngest people in our little group of friends their just one year behind and younger than us. I was worried for Dil when he couldn't find a friend his own age by the time we leave Junior high he would have no one to hang with. Thankfully Mandy transferred here sometime last year and she is fascinated even intrigued by Dil's behavior and activities. She is fairly attractive and older boys would consider dating her but like Kimmi she isn't in too that whole dating stuff.

She doesn't care about school dances or social events even though she has the looks for that part. She could pretty easily become popular and succeed after Angelica or Savanna when they leave school but she chooses to hang with us and her best friend Dil. Mandy had her hair in straight and down while leaving the fringe open, she wore a pink shirt and white skirt that touched her knees with a golden necklace around her neck with the intials D.P and M.P in her locket. That was a gift from Dil for her birthday she has never taken it off since.

As the sound of the bell ranng BRRRR! Phil said excitedly "last one to the classroom has to pay my lunch" "I'll take that bet" smirked Kimmi and they both raced into the school. Phil and Kimmi always bet against each other and compete against one another to see who is best. "How immature" Lil said with a sigh. "I'll race you Lil and if I win you have to pay my lunch" I said with a little grin. "You're on pickles" she smiled as we both raced into the school together.

Chuckie's POV

As I saw my best friend and Lil run into the school together I said to myself in a I told you so kind of way "Hahh and there not immature"

Just then Dil said with one eyebrow raisin "umm.. are you talking to yourself again C"

I was immediately startled and said in a jumpy way "Huh uhhhh not me, wait upp guys!" I screamed and ran into the school myself

Dil's POV

"man I worry about that kid sometimes and im suppost to be the weird one" I said as I nodded my head. "you are the weird one" Mandy said with one eyebrow raising. "And that's how I like it" I said in a cheerful mood.

"Well what are you waiting for, oh weird one hurry up or we'll be late for class" Mandy said as she slouched her backpack on her shoulders.

I nodded and said confidently "no need to threat my dear Man I have other ways of transportation"

"Really" Mandy looked with a sarcastic look on her face

"Oh yes behold" I said as I grabbed a scooboard out of my bag and folded it open ready for riding

"Well my good man hop on" I said with a sarcastic smile

"Your lucky you're my best friend you know that Dil if anyone else calls me Man they would never see the light of day again" Mandy said with a smile on her face as she got on the scooboard

"Indeed I am, your actions intrigue me" I said with a grin on my face

"just hurry up and go before were late" Mandy said in sighing tone as she took off my sherpa hat and placed it on her head

"hold on tight" I said as we rode into the school together.

Normally I would freak if anybody even touches my Sherpa hat but since its Mandy I don't mind if she wears it from time to time or even if she borrows it. Even though I haven't known her as long as the others I feel like iv known her for ages. I'm glad I still have her when the others go to high school before me

Authors Note:

(Everyone calls her Mandy but Dil calls her man because sometimes she can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes only Dil is aloud to call her Man if anyone else does she would retaliate and it would not pretty hence the name Dil calls her Man)

PLEASE READ & REAVIEW (REVIEWS ARE MOST APPRECIATED). p.s whatever you think the pairings will be don't be pissed coz it probably isn't what you think and if it is IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END. NextChapter up will be up in 1 to 3 weeks mayb morei am a slow writer hahah Chapter 2Title : Hidden Aspirations


	2. Hidden Aspirations

YO SUP PPLZ. NOW I PLAN ON REALISING 1 CHAPTER PER 1 WEEK BUT I MAY DELAY IF I HAVE HOMEWORK OR ASSIGNMENTS.

THIS WEEK IS A DOUBLE SPECIAL CHAPTER 2 & 3 ARE OUT. SO THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. 

Chapter 2 Hidden Aspirations:

Phils POV

"Im gonna beat you Kimi" I said as I could see the door to our classroom and our finish line. I turned around to see that she was only a few steps behind and that we were neck and neck

_Oh crap _I thought _when did she get so fast_. As I was approaching the classroom I saw Kimi run straight past me and my jaws dropped and I thought to myself: '_How the hell did she beat me I never lose when it comes to running'_

As I walked in the classroom trying to catch my breath I saw Kimi trying to catch her breath too I quickly said while still tired "I let you win Kimi tomorrow is another day" while raising my fists in rage.

She glanced over to me and smirked and said in a sarcastic tone "Wow Phil your right you did let me win oh and by the way I hope you have more than $10 cause that's how much my lunch is gonna cost you".

"You can't eat that much unless you've been gaining a couple of pounds lately" I said with now a smile on my face and raising my eyebrow

"Well.!."

"Enough you too!" mr beaker raised his voice and cut Kimi off before she could say anything else.

"take a seat now both of you" mr beaker said as he gave a look that says your looking for trouble

I sat next to Kimi off course as she and I were the best of friends, even though we always competed against each other we were still always happy to have each others company.

I raised my hands up and shaking them together in celebration of victory in my argument against Kimi then mr Beaker said "Phil if you disrupt my classroom one more time I will send you to detention" with a pretty serious look on his face

I knew that I had to stay in line because he was serious now. Kimi just chuckled a little laugh before I gave a little glare at her. Then we both laughed together.

Suddenly a morning announcement from Pangborn saying a loud voice "Alright students since this is the first day of school together I would like you all to make a good impression of yourself although I can't say the same for a couple of individuals namely P Deville"

Everyone just looked at me and I smiled while Kimi just laughed sitting next to me.

Pangborn continued "Anyway we will be holding Sport Trials on very soon today and if we don't finish it then tomorrow and I would like to point out that anyone interested in basketball please come and trial at the basketball courts in the hall"

He continued "Last but not least I will come around and check the classrooms and their status so students beware as I could come in at any moment and give you detention so behave yourselves" he said in a harsh tone before turning off the microphone.

"I promise ill be on my best behavior" I said while crossing my fingers and acting like an angel

"that's an understatement your standards of behavior are so low you might as well go to Pangborn now" kimi said in a sarcastic tone

"Hey I can be good just not today okay" I said as I defended myself though it was kind of a weak statement.

"uhh huh and im going to be prom queen this year and have all the boys at my feet" she said in a sarcastic tone again just to rub it in my face.

"Yeah at least someone could tell the truth" I said with a grin on my face. Just then Kimi nudged me in the ribs

"oww what was that for your so sensitive" I said in an annoying tone

"well thanks for telling the truth Phil" Kimi said with a smile on her face

"I'll let that one slide because your so beautiful" I said while laughing

"keep the compliments coming buster" she said with a little attitude. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

As mr beaker went on about the course outlines for the subject I was bored and started crunching and throwing paper in the bin as a way to not fall asleep.

Kimi nudged and I turned around with a half dead zombie look in my eyes "you wanted something" I asked

"uhh not anymore I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing" she replied and then turned.

"Say Phil I got an idea, wanna take shots at the bin, We will take turns throwing the paper at the bin if you win you don't have to pay for my lunch today. But if I win you have to pay today and tomorrow what do you say". Kimi said with a competitive look on her face.

"uhh sure I got nothing else better to do" I replied with a little enthusiasm

Mr beaker was so caught up in his lecture he forgot about our little competition so we carried on as if he wasn't there. Surprisingly both Kimi and I were actually good at this we haven't missed a single shot and we've already thrown about 10 papers each. Considering the bin was at the front of the class and we were in the middle. Half the kids in the class were asleep and the other half were pretty much half dead so we carried as if no one was watching us

"Uh hpmh!" some one cleared his throat in such a high tone that all the students woke up and paid attention to who was making the noise. To our shock it was Principle Pangborn standing on the outskirts of the classroom near the door.

"Drop that paper now Phil and Kimi!". We both dropped the crunched up papers in unison with our jaws dropped

"I thought you were keeping a lookout" I whispered angrily at Kimi and gritted my teeth.

"Don't look at me Phil Deville you started this, you weren't exactly keeping a lookout either" she whispered and glared at me

"Alright both of you in my office now!" yelled Pangborn and we both shamelessly got up and walked out of the classroom with the class and mr beaker staring at us. 'Oh _man how did I get into this, I don't think anyone could've gotten in as much trouble as me on the first day'_ I thought

"Nice going bone head" kimi whispered to me

"Hey don't go blaming all this on me you're the one that started the little competition" I whispered back

"uhh my folks and chuckie will never hear the end of this, why do I always get in trouble every time I'm around you" she whispered with resentful a look on her face

"Well that's because you can't get enough of me, besides someone's gotta get you in trouble your just too perfect little Miss Finster" I whispered with a cocky smile

"Yeah well someone's got to keep you out of trouble and I don't even get paid for it even though looking out for you is like a gazillion times harder then my shift at the Java Lava". Kimi said in defense

"Looks like someone's not doing there job" I pointed out with a sleezy grin on my face

Kimi nudged me again in the ribs "ouch" I whispered trying not to let Pangborn hear me "okay now your doing your job" I whispered while rubbing my ribs for relief "good" she said and she smiled the whole way to Pangborn's Office.

Dil's POV

"Dil get back here!" someone yelled as I was riding to the classroom with Mandy behind me. "Umm.. Dil I think we have to stop that hall monitor guy is chasing us" Mandy said with a little worried on her face

"The way I see it if we can't hear him we can't listen to him" I replied with a smirk on my face

"ahh interesting theory there" Mandy said now giggling and holding on tighter to me as I went faster to lose the hall monitor chasing us.

Just as I was speeding I ran into none other than Principle Pangborn with an angry look on his face like a Grizzly bear.

"Dil Pickles, Mandy Pelleny what are you doing riding an unauthorized vehicle in the school grounds" Pangborn said with a look on his face that spelt trouble.

"Sorry sir" someone said as he was catching his breath and walking up to us. "That Dil Pickles and his friend Mandy got away just as I was giving someone else a ticket". "Jimmy get to class this does not concern you" Pangborn said almost immediately as Jimmy arrived. "But…" Jimmy tried to mutter

"GO!" Pangborn yelled and just like that Jimmy Connas who was self proclaimed tough guy, ran like an antelope being chased by a lion.

"Now where was I" Pangborn conducted himself

"oh yea what the hell is that, I'v never seen anything like it" Pangborn said in a confused look.

"You like it sir I call it Scooboard, Not quite a skateboard and not quite a scooter so I put two and two together and walla you have a scooboard" I said acting in a cheerful manner

"Plus it's comfortable and you can transport two people well in your case one sir, but still its very handy plus it can fold in your bag and you can carry it anywhere" Mandy replied smiling a grin as if she were selling products on tv.

"Interesting, tell me Mandy did u and Dil make this all by yourself" Pangborn stated as if fascinated by the idea

"Yea over the summer me and Dil were bored and one day I came over with my skateboard and he had his scooter, We wanted to ride together but neither the skate board or scooter helped so we just got cracking to make a new invention and called it Scooboard" Mandy explained with a smile you could not get mad at

"Well would you mind if you make one for me I mean god knows I can't use these legs forever and I just happen to have a skateboard and a scooter, of course you will be payed to make the scooboard". Said Pangborn with a smile

"I dunno sir we don't usually market our inventions…." I said and just like that the smile on Pangborns face turned in a Angry look of frustration "..but we will be happy to make an exception for you mr Pangborn" Mandy quickly replied to save us.

"Good you can come by my office after school to pick my up boards, now carry on" Just after saying that Pangborn left to check on the other students. After that Mandy and I smiled as we both rode into class together with our ingenious invention known as the Scooboard.

Tommy's POV

"You can't catch me Lil" I shouted as I looked back and saw that she was miles behind me. Just then suddenly boom I crashed into an open locker.

'oowwll' I thought to myself '_the nerve of people who just leaves their lockers full open waiting for people like me to run into them_'.

As I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid on. It was Rihanna Johnson the cheerleading captain for the football team.

"Hey Tommy howz it hangin" she asked as she helped me up "ehh nothing much how bout you" I asked in a cool tone. "alright I suppose anyways what sport are you thinking of trying out this year" Rihanna asked out of curiosity

I answered "umm.. probably soccer since my friends Phil and Lil are going too"

"That's great Tommy say if you change your mind come try out for the football team. I really think you'll be great at it and ill watch you if you do try out, well cya I gotta get to class" Rihanna said as she turned away with a flirters smile and waved goodbye. I'v always had a crush on Rihanna ever since I met her. She's smart, funny, pretty and we seem to have a lot in common

I waved back and I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Lil catching her breath. I quickly turned again to see Rihanna leave in her cheerleading outfit '_god_ _she looks so cute and that Cheerleading outfit makes her look so hot, she looks as if she was angel carved from God himself to be the perfect girl'_ I thought to myself

I was so mesmerized I didn't see waving her hand over my face. "uhh hello earth to Tommy you can stop now Rihanna's gone" . "What" I spoke with a shock "oh"

Lil sighed and spoke "Boys these days they will just completely wack out on you at the sight of a cheerleader"

"Sorry Lil didn't mean that" I said in a apologizing tone

"That's ok Tommy your not the first to drool over Rihanna Johnson". "I got a question Tommy, are you going to try out for soccer this year?". "We can sure use you on our team, you can take over Phil" in a sarcastic tone.

"uh sorry lil I was thinking about trying something different this year maybe football" as I said those words I tried to make them sound as easy and painless as possible.

"huh why's that, is it because Rihanna's the cheer leader and you want to see her?" asked lil raising one eyebrow

I began to blush a little but quickly replied in a nervous way "nah it's not that I just wanna try something new this year that's all, anyways we'll be late for class lets hurry"

"I'll catch up Tommy you go ahead" As I watched him go I knew something was up. Tommy wasn't the kind of guy to just pick football out of nowhere. I figured since Tommy was trying out something new I guess I should too. After catching my breath I ran over to catch up to Tommy as we both entered our classroom.

That's all Folks I promise Chapter 3 will be LONGER. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ALL YOUR ADVICE AND FEEDBACK IS APRRECIATED WITH THE GREATEST RESPECTS 

Chapter 3: Chuckie's Hidden Courage

PREVIEW

"Get this guys before you came to the table Mandy kissed me so I have discovered that best friends actually kiss each other which brings me to my curiosity, what have you two have been doing all those times when I wasn't around and the two of you were alone" Dil's expression as if he was trying to interrogate Tommy and Chuckie

"Oh My God!" Chuckies mouth was wide open as if someone told him that a girl was interested in him

"Dil of all the weird things that go inside that head of yours this has got to be the worst!" Tommy said in a high voice his mouth like Chuckie was dropped

"what's the matter guys it's okay if you kiss each other I mean it took me and Mandy nearly a year to get to this stage and you guy's have been friends since like the day you were born" Dil retorted

"I'm not gay Dil!" Chuckie shouted as the whole cafeteria turned to look at Chuckie. "uh-oh what did I just say" said chuckie now with a scaredy look in his eyes.

HEHE THAT'S ALL IM SHOWING READ ON AND ENJOY 


	3. Chuckie's Hidden Courage

SUP EVERY1 AS MENTIONED THIS WEEK IS A DOUBLE SPECIAL! CHAPTERS 2 & 3 ARE OUT. SO THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. 

I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY BUT READ ON AND ENJOY

Chapter 3 Chuckie's Hidden Courage:

BRRRRR! The bell rang signally the end of class and the start of lunch. Dil was the first along with Mandy to hit the cafeteria on the Scooboard. "Please let there be enough Chocolate cake with white ice cream and sprinkles on top" Dil said anxiously as he folded the scooboard away.

"Chill dil I bet ya they'll still have some coz we had to sneak out of class early to be here" Mandy said with smiley grin on her face.

The only thing that was good about the first day of school was that the food was great and today they always served Chocolate cake with white ice cream and sprinkles on top but they only made a limited amount of those. They were Dil's and Mandy's favorite food in the school cafeteria.

"hmm looks like we weren't the only ones to think about sneaking out" Mandy said as she saw students already at the cafeteria getting the special lunch "Quick lets hurry" Dil said as he grabbed Mandy's arm and headed straight for the food.

When they got the food lineup there was only one more Chocolate cake with white ice cream and sprinkles on top "whoa harsh theres only one more cake left" Dil said in a sad way

"take it or leave it kid" the lunch lady answered

As dil took the cake Mandy followed right behind him and took the usual sloppy joes on school days. They both sat down at their usual table waiting for the others to arrive. "Hey man you can have half of the cake and I'll have half of your sloppy joe" Dil said smiling "You sure Dil I mean that chocolate cake is kinda your favourate, don't you wanna enjoy it besides u worked hard to get it" Mandy replied beaming a look of compassion

"Nah man it just doesn't taste great unless you have someone else to share it with and you worked just as hard as me to sneak out of the class" answered Dil

"Thanks D"

Dil and Mandy clenched their fists together and punched each other's fist as a symbol of friendship and celebrating instead of the usual high five's they give to everyone else. "Hey im gonna get us some drinks be right back, oh and thanks again Dil" Mandy said in a sweet beautiful voice that Dil has never heard her say, with that as she began to walk she kissed Dil in the cheek before leaving and smiled at him as she left.

While Mandy was gone, Dil blushed a little and thought to himself about what just happened. He didn't take much notice and just decided to shrug it off cause he didn't see the big deal in it even though it was the first time Mandy kissed him anywhere.

While Dil was eating Tommy and Chuckie came to the table talking about how boring their morning classes were "Hey T" Dil greeted his older brother "Sup D" Tommy and Chuckie said in unison.

"Guess what guys I learned something new today" Dil said

"Really Dil did you learn how to eat normally like normal people now" but just as he said he looked at Dil's plate of food to see it covered with bits of sloppy Joe and cake it was messy even a dog eating his food could've done a better job. "Okay guess not" with a not so surprising look on Tommy's face.

"Get this guys before you came to the table Mandy kissed me so I have discovered that best friends actually kiss each other which brings me to my curiosity, what have you two been doing all those times when I wasn't around and the two of you were alone" Dil's expression as if he was trying to interrogate Tommy and Chuckie

"Oh My God!" Chuckies mouth was wide open as if someone told him that a girl was interested in him

"Dil of all the weird things that go inside that head of yours this has got to be the worst!" Tommy said in a high voice his mouth like Chuckie was dropped

"what's the matter guys it's okay if you kiss each other I mean it took me and Mandy nearly a year to get to this stage and you guy's have been friends since like the day you were born" Dil retorted

"I'm not gay Dil !" Chuckie shouted as the whole cafeteria turned to look at Chuckie. "uh-oh what did I just say" said chuckie now with a scaredy look in his eyes. "Okay people get back to your lives nothing to see here!" Tommy yelled as everyone in the cafeteria went back to their normal routines.

"pheww" chuckie sighed in relief "look what you made say Dil" now Chuckie was angry.

"I didn't make you say that Chuck , theres nothing wrong with two best buds sharing something……"

"Okay we get it Dil" Tommy cut Dil off and he and chuckie slapped their foreheads with their hands as if they were having a major headache at the moment.

"Look Dil me and chuckie don't kiss each other, it's not that were not best friends it's just that were both guys and kissing guys is kinda gross, the reason why Mandy kissed you and its ok is cause she's a girl if you haven't noticed" Tommy stated with worried expression on his face

"gee I never really thought of her that way" Dil answered with a confused look on his face. _Mandy and I have always been best buds and I guess I never thought of her as girly girl like Angelica. I guess im pretty lucky to have a girl like Mandy that shares my feelings and she's the best friend I'v ever had and nothing can change that _as Dil thought to himself.

"Never thought of who that way?" Mandy answered as she returned with Lil next to her.

"uhh I was just thinking about how Pangborn has been lately, he's just not the same without Ms. O keetes"

"yeh I hear ya it seems like hes always in a bad mood" Mandy said as she sat next to Dil handing him over his favourate drink and Lil sat next to Tommy.

_Wooh that was too close_ Dil thought himself

Off in the distance a familiar voice was heard. The voice was rude and arrogant and especially not nice. Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Angelica Pickles with her blonde hair was worn down and she wore a pink sweater to match her out fit.

"Heya pre-teens oh and Tommy heard your gonna be trying out for football this year, Im warning you Tommy it's not gonna be easy but best of luck though, oh and Charles maybe you want to find a real sport this year instead of board games and reading like you do every year

"I don't see you doing anything Angelica" Chuckie said with a groaning look

"As a matter of fact Charles I happen to be doing cheerleading this year so stick that up your nose" Angelica retorted

"yes I can really see jumping pom poms a sport" Chuckie in a laughing sarcastic tone

"Who asked you chuckie a guy like you could never do anything besides being a geek all the time"

Cuckies expression on his face turned into a frown

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time Angelica I mean we've known each other since we were babies and I thought we were friends" said Tommy

"Look Tommy I didn't mean to be mean or anything, I'm just trying to give chuck some motivation to do something else than what he's been doing for the past 4 years. He's got to change if he wants a girlfriend or a friend, anyways I gotta go no time to waste and people to see"

_Deep down I knew Chuckie could do something great I just need to reach him or make something inside him tick and a whole new attitude and bravery that was lying deep down inside would emerge. A_ngelica thought to herself as she was walking off

"You okay Chuckie" a soft angel like voiced soon appeared over them and it was Susie Carmichael.

"I heard everything and I'm so sorry Chuckie" "She has no right to say things like that to you. If it helps Chuckie I like you just the way you are" Susie calmy said as she patted Chuckie on the back in comfort.

"Yeah Chuckie don't listen to anything what Angelica says she just jealous cause she can't do the things you do" Harold says he appeared behind Susie and smiled as he placed his hand on Chuckie shoulder.

"Just be yourself and soon or later she will learn to respect that well most of the time I think?" Harold says trying to reassure Chuckie

"Harold get over here now!" Angelica yelled from across the cafeteria

"Coming Angelica" Harold says as he left the gang's table and waved goodbye

"Man I wish for once he would just follow his own advice and look at other people besides Angelica" Susie said with a sigh "anyways I got to go make sure Angelica doesn't hurt Harold, oh and Chuckie just remember you will always have me as a friend and the people around you" Susie said As she left the table and waved goodbye to the gang.

Chuckie smiled and waved goodbye to Susie as she left

"Anyone seen Phil or Kimi" asked Lil

"Woah can't believe I didn't realize there weren't here" Dil said in astonishment

Just as Dil finished talking, Phil and Kimi came to the table Phil looked as though he was just about to go to sleep.

"Woah what happened to you?" Dil asked while looking at Phil

Just as Phil sat down the table he fell asleep on the table letting out little breaths as he was sleeping

"Fascinating" Dil said as he was popping Phil's Snore bubble

"Dil could you just leave him alone besides he looks kinda cute when he's like this" Kimi said with a hint of mischief on her face knowing that Lil would say something hilarious on her face.

"ewww" Lil said with a disgust look on her face. "I see that just about everyday when I have to wake him up and it's disturbing"

Everyone laughed a bit besides Chuckie who was still thinking about what Angelica said about him. How a guy like him would never become popular, cool, and athletic or get a girlfriend. He looked to Tommy and saw he was brave and noble it was something that he was not and Angelica made him realize how inferior he was to everyone else

"Hey guys I'm just gonna take a walk for a while" Chuckie said as he slowly got up and left the table looking a little depressed

As Chuckie walked off out of the Cafeteria, Kimmi asked "what's the matter with Chuckie" With a concerned look on Kimmi's face

"Before you and Phil came Angelica was being mean to Chuckie" Tommy explained the whole situation to Kimmi

"That Angelica makes me so mad sometimes" Kimi stated in an angry state. "Wohh there Kimi I know you care for your brother and all but don't do anything your gonna regret" said Lil trying to calm her best friend down.

"Lil's right Chuckie has been like a big bro to all of us we shouldn't retaliate against Angelica just for pay back that would make us as bad as her" Dil said with a confident voice

"Yeah true even if we do get back at Angelica you know that she'll think of something to get even and we'll be in a war with her and that's something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemies"

Everyone turned to look at Phil who was now wide awake and looked focused as though he was ready for action

"Wohh bro no offence but that was the smartest thing I have ever heard you say" Dil said with a little grin

"Tell me that was not Phil that just said that" with Tommy's of shock

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Phil?" Kimi asked with now an eyebrow raising look towards Phil as if she was just shocked at his intelligence.

Mandy came over and touched Phils forehead "Well he's not sick"

"Guys quit it and let's go find Chuckie". "The more we stay here the more Chuckie will be depressed" Phil stated in a pretty high voice as if it was an order to soldiers. And just like that the whole gang was just about to leave the cafeteria in search of Chuckie. "You should sleep more often maybe you'll actually get a pretty decent grade" Lil said as she smiled

"Lillian you know that is never gonna happen" Phil retorted as they were running out of the cafeteria

"Yea I suppose" Lil quickly answered back. "Come on guys we gotta make sure Chuckie's alright" with a Concerned look on Tommy's face worrying about his best friend.

Chuckie's POV

As I walked by myself through the school halls I was still thinking about what Angelica said and I wasn't mad at Angelica but at me because all the things she said was true. I went to bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror and asked myself "Is this what I am? A geek and a coward who would rather run away than face his problems?". As I said those words I heard a little scream outside in the halls and hurried over to the source.

I hurried over to find a small girl about Dil's age being bullied by Luke Bouldon the 8th grade bully. "Drop that kid right now" I heard a familiar voice and traced it to Angelica

"What was that" The bully retorted. "You heard me you overgrown butt face put her down right now this instant!" Angelica yelled with a look on her face that spelt trouble.

"heh you don't scare me pickles" The bully retorted with a sinister cocky look on his face that showed he wanted to hurt Angelica.

He dropped the poor little girl and advanced on Angelica as the rest crowd laid speechless and terrified of Luke.

He picked up Angelica like a rag doll and shoved her to a locker. As I witnessed it something inside me swelled up and I felt angry that Angelica sacrificed herself for a poor young girl.

As he was about to punch Angelica I shoved my way through the crowd I shouted with an aggressive look on my face. "Oi Butt face over here why don't you pick on someone else other than girls".

Just like that he turned his attention over to me and his eyes were full of hate "You mean someone like you Finster" he dropped Angelica and started coming towards me

"what are you doing Finster this is not the time to be a hero!" Angelica yelled as she ran towards me and pulled me further away from Luke.

"Are you hurt Angelica" I said immediately as we were trying to run from Luke who was chasing us. "No but you will be if you don't start using those things you call legs" Angelica said in a state of panic. As we look back we could see an angry Luke gaining ground on us as we ran through the halls.

"Stop Angelica!" I yelled as I pulled her back. I don't know why I said those words and stopped running, but deep down inside I knew that running away and hiding would be pointless.

"Chuckie are you crazy, your gonna be killed!" Angelica yelled as she was trying to pull me and run for dear life again.

"No Angelica you run. Run as fast as you can to get help and don't look back!" I yelled back and pulled her hand off my shirt and pushed her in the opposite direction that Luke was coming.

Gulp _here goes nothing. Tommy I want you to have all my clothes and Kimi I want you have my laptop and Angelica you look really hot today_ I thought to myself thinking of my last words as I was running full force with a fist out into the oncoming Giant Bully known as Luke.

I didn't know what happened next but I felt punches to my gut and face and just as I was about to lose conscious I heard a voice and looked. It was Angelica's then I heard Pangborn's voice right after hers. I was in extreme pain and before I passed out I mumbled to myself "Way to go Angelica".

The next thing I saw when I woke up was Angelica sitting next to my sick bed in the care room. As I tried to pull myself up I felt pain on my face and in my gut.

"Chuckie your awake oh thank god!" Angelica yelled. Then as quickly she made her relief smile turn into a frown and grabbed my shirt yelling "What the hell were you thinking trying to fight Luke are you crazy your lucky he didn't hurt you more. That was the most stupidest thing you have ever done of all the times you picked to be hero you chose me!". She yanked my shirt as my head was moving up and down as she was yelling.

"and I'm really happy you chose me" her voice turned into a that of a sweet angel and hugged me while tears were dripping down her face.

"You really scared me there Chuckie, I thought I couldn't save you" Angelica said in a gentle tone, her hug tightened on me and I felt happy that I could share that moment with her. I hugged back and we were close for a minute I could feel her breath breathing down my neck.

"Chuckie I'm so sorry about what I said in the cafeteria I never meant a single word of it". Angelica said as her tears washed away the little make up that was on her face.

"I like you just the way you are Chuckie and don't ever change" Angelica said as she hugged even tighter and I hugged her back pulling her closer to me

"Thanks Angelica you don't how long I wanted you to say that" I said in a low voice trying to muster all the strength I had say those words.

"Don't scare me like that again Chuckie you know I care too much for you" Angelica muttered as she gave me a last hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Get better Finster otherwise you won't be able to get a date for the school dance" Angelica winked as she left the room and blew a kiss at me. I waved back with a smile on my face and a hint of blush

I smiled and as I saw Angelica left. I felt a sense of belonging and a feeling of being in love. _Wait what was that just now did Angelica just blow me kiss me and I blushed. _I thought to myself in a look of shock. "Nah it can't be" I said to myself. This is Angelica I'm talking about the girl that pretty much terrorized my entire childhood. It must have been a coincidence or a one time thing.

Just as I thought about it and laid back down on the bed I heard footsteps coming and I was glad to see my friends come in. "Hey Chuck how ya feeling" Tommy asked with a relieved smile on his face

"Surprisingly not as bad as it looks" I said giving a little smile

"We were so worried about you Chuckie. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" Kimi said as she hugged me and I could feel small tears dripping down her face.

"It's ok Kimi you're here now and that's what matters" I answered trying to cheer her up.

"Sorry Chuckie we couldn't get to you in time" Lil said as she too hugged me and a small tear left her eyes too.

"Thanks guys u don't know how much this means to me?" I replied with a smile on my face.

"I betcha we do" Phil smiled as he came to my bed with a get well card that was very well decorated and filled with funny jokes and was signed by everybody.

"Wow thanks Phil I never knew you could…..

"Don't thank me Chuckie it was all Angelica's idea but I wrote the funny jokes" Phil said as he gave me the card and a pat on the back

"We all contributed but it was mostly Angelica who did the decorations and stuff" said Tommy. "I'm glad your okay buddy you had me worried there" "Thanks T" and we gave each other hi fives.

"Excuse me I hate to break this moment but you guys have to get to class now, oh and Chuckie I examined your injuries and nothing serious so you can leave shortly" The nurse spoke with a happy smile on her face

"Looks like you won't have an excuse when I beat u in battle tag later on" Phil smiled

"Your on Deville" I smiled back. We all hugged and said our goodbyes before everyone left to return to class.

That's all Folks and please God knows I am not the best speller or anything so if you do see some mistakes please just understand or better yet ignore it. That's all from me in this chapter SO LONG…

Now Stay tuned

Chapter 4: Sport Selections

SNEEK PEEK

"Those two are so going to date each other" Angelica said a predictable expression on her face

"Oh yea you got that right girlfriend" Susie quickly agreed and the rest of us just exchanged confused glances at each other.

LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER….

"uhh hemm" Angelica cleared her throat but Kimi and Lil just smiled at each other. "Anyways Lil we gotta Get going talk to you soon oh and good luck with Football Tommy" Kimi said as she blew a kiss.

Tommy smiled and gave a hint of blush.

"Cya Phil, Cya Kimi!" Lil. Yelled "Cya" Everyone else yelled.

As Phil and Kimi were walking to their sport venues Phil said in a disgusting look "Why do you always have to blow kisses to Tommy all the time it's gross"

"Why are you jealous cause I don't give you any" Kimi retorted with smile on her face

HEHE THAT'S ALL IM SHOWING FOR NOW.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ALL YOUR ADVICE AND FEEDBACK IS APRRECIATED WITH THE GREATEST RESPECTS


	4. Sport Selections

Sup everyone it's me again. I know I said that there would be no chapter this week but I just couldn't help posting another chapter on another great week. Thanks For reading up to this point. it will get better I swear.

Chapter 4: Sport Selections

Lil's POV

Class with Mr beaker was very boring as I sat there staring at the board. Suddenly on the Speakers I heard Principle Pangborn's announcement "Students the time has come to choose your sport selections, would you please make your way to signup forms".

"Cmon Lil let's go you ready" I turned around to see Tommy smiling as he put he's hand on my shoulders.

"yeh just a sec" i grabbed my bag and hurried off with Tommy to the Sport forms. When we got to the sport forms it was packed with students already signing up especially soccer. Normally I would choose soccer since I was already good but this year I decided to try something a bit different.

"Move it or lose it Princess Angelica is here and your next cheerleader" Tommy and I just looked at each other bewildered at Angelica's actions.

"Angelica give it up. Every year you try out and every year you're the first to get cut" Susie said while giving a hopeless look at Angelica. "Can it Carmichaels it's going to be different year". "uh huh where have I heard that before. I think it was last year and the year before that and…" "Okay Susie you made your point" Angelica snapped back while cutting Susie off and giving her a glare.

"Hey guys howz it hangin" Susie greeted us. "Classes are a bore but this is the coolest thing of the day" nodding my head with a smile.

"Wow Lil your pumped" Susie said with enthusiasm.

"Well well well if it isn't my football-wanabe cousin Tommy and predictable soccer girl Lil"

"Well Angelica as a matter of fact I.."

"Hey everyone" Kimi said as she cut me off and greeted everyone followed by Phil, Mandy and Dil.

"Kimi where's your carrot top brother" Angelica said in curiosity.

"He's in pangborn's office and thanks for noticing" Kimi said with a little frown

"So guys what are you picking" Phil asked breaking the silence

"Football" answered Tommy

"Alright, Tommy still trying to impress Rihanna I see" Phil said as he nudged Tommy with a toothy grin on his face

"Knock it off Phil!" Tommy retorted

"Hey just stating the obvious" now giving a little chuckle as was Kimi, Dil and Mandy

Sighhhh "what is with boys and cheerleaders" I said in a sighhh.

"There hot" Phil and Tommy answered in unison while fantasizing about dating a cheerleader.

"Can u believe these two Kimi of all the girls they can get. They just fantasize about cheer leaders all day" nodding with a disappointment look on my face

"Yea totally Lil I mean there not the only girls in the school you know. Just cause there pretty and wear sexy uniforms all the boys drool over by just the sight of them" Kimi also nodding in disappointment like Lil.

"Maybe that's why Angelica never got to become cheer leader she's….". Phil stopped abruptly and looked terrified at the sight of Angelica who looked just about to explode and rip Phil's head off.

Everyone laughed except for Angelica who just gave a "Hmph" sound

"Okay… talking about cheerleaders and watching my brother and Phil day dream about them all day is just wayyy to weird for me" Dil said in his weird personal look

"Yeaa you guys are really cool and all but this just reminds why I'm glad I'm a year younger and I'm not too involved in this social stuff" Mandy said while putting on a friendly face.

"Diddo I don't think I want to grow up now after seeing what it turn s Tommy and Phil in to, no offence guys"

Phil and Tommy exchanged glances then turned to glare at Dil

"uhh…. Me and Dil are gonna check out some other stuff but we'll talk you guys later" Mandy said

"Bye" Dil and Mandy said in unison before leaving the group to check on other things. "Cya" said everyone else

"Those two are so going to date each other" Angelica said a predictable expression on her face

"Oh yea you got that right girlfriend" Susie quickly agreed and the rest of us just exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Anyways I think that's great Tommy that you're showing that you're not afraid to do anything even if it is football" answered Suzie with a confident smile towards Tommy.

"Thanks Susie what are you doing?" Tommy questioned

"Singing and Harold's choosing that too" Susie answered with an excited smile on her face and she seemed happy

"I know that look Susie Carmichael" Angelica smiled a grin while looking at Susie

Susie just glared back at Angelica

"What about you Angelica?" Kimi asked

"Cheer leading of course and if any of you say anything I will break your neck" Angelica answered in a harsh tone a warning to any sarcastic comments about to be made.

"Now I know why she was always cut first" Phil whispered to Kimi and she and Phil giggled at the idea.

"I heard that Deville" Angelica now giving a death stare.

"Okay Phillip since you're so funny what are you doing" Angelica asked

"Phil your not doing soccer again are you" lil said in a concerned tone.

"uhh no actually I'm going to be doing Basketball this year cause" Phil was cut off

"Phew that's a relief I'm not doing soccer this year either" Lil said with a smile.

"uhh…. ok cool Lillian but….. don't take it the wrong way I chose basketball cause Pangborn recommended I should do it". "I hesitated at first but he told me he would cut me some slack if I tried out for the team because they are really crap and haven't won a single championship"

"Yea true I'm the same as Phil" Kimi said

"Woahh go Phil Deville" Angelica said in a shocked tome. "You know Basketball isn't bad in fact im actually impressed Deville"

"Thanks Angelica that means a lot to me coming from you anyway" Phil smiled

"Don't push your luck" Angelica said in haste.

"That's great Kimi I'm glad Phil isn't doing it alone, I was afraid he was gonna be alone" Lil said as she smiled and gave Kimi a hug.

"Phillip im glad were both doing something different this year oh and by the way I'v decided to become a cheer leader" I said with a happy expression on my face

"Woahh I'm even more impressed with Lil" Angelica's jaw dropped

"That's so wonderful I know your gonna become a great cheer leader and I hope you cheer extra hard for me when I become part of the foot ball team" Tommy said as he gave me a hug and a big smile.

"uhh sure… no problem" I chuckled a bit feeling a bit of angst.

"and after all that talk about cheer leaders!" Kimi turned and stared at my face. "You never cease to amaze me Lil. I'm glad your becoming a cheerleader. Finally some one nice and hot will be on the squad" Kimi said as she smiled and gave Lil a hug.

"uhh hemm" Angelica cleared her throat but Kimi and Lil just smiled at each other. "Anyways Lil we gotta get going but I'll talk to you soon oh and good luck with Football Tommy" Kimi said as she blew a kiss.

Tommy smiled and gave a hint of blush.

"Cya Phil, Cya Kimi!" Lil. Yelled "Cya" Everyone else yelled.

As Phil and Kimi were walking to their sport venues Phil said in a disgusting look "Why do you always have to blow kisses to Tommy all the time it's gross"

"Why are you jealous cause I don't give you any" Kimi retorted with smile on her face

"ha-ha-ha good one Kimi like I want any" Phil answered back sarcastically and shrugged it off and Kimi felt happy she could make Phil quiet all of a sudden and win an argument against him as they walked together to basketball tryouts.

Chuckie's POV

As I heard footsteps coming into the office I gritted my teeth and sweat dribbled down my freckled face cause I wasn't too sure about what would happen to me. Everyone knew that when you're called into Pangborn's office he meant business either you have done something really bad or he just wanted to see on personal issues.

As I heard the door open and close behind me I took a deep breath and swallowed hard letting out a _Gulp. _As he sat down in his chair adjusting himself I felt strain all over my body especially my heart which was beating at around 180 to 200 per second I couldn't take it I've never been in Pangborn's office before so I didn't know how to react.

"Chuckie Finster" Pangborn said in a cold voice and I felt shiver throughout my body.

"Do you know why I called you here Chuckie?" Pangborn questioned again and stared at me directly.

"uhh… No.. sir" I replied trying to hide my scared expression but it wasn't working.

"Relax Chuckie your not in trouble" Pangborn replied back and I felt as if 1 tonne was lifted off my shoulders.

"Phew" I sighed with a huge relief and a big smile soon appeared on my face.

"Chuckie what you did in that situation with Luke took great courage". "Angelica told me the whole situation and you won't be seeing Luke here anytime soon". As pangborn said those words I felt happy and relieved that I was done with Luke forever.

"However" Pangborn said as he looked straight into my eye I felt chill crawl up my back.

"Luke isn't the only bully here at school and the way you have been acting I think you'll be an easy target for other bullies to pick on, no offenses but you're the perfect target for a bully".

"You're small, kind of shy, your appearance pretty much says beat me up and you're very intimidated by the smallest things".

"uhh sir no offence but I don't think this goona help me with my bully problem" I spoke in a formal tone. "Hold on Finster I'm thinking here" Pangborn replied back now scratching his bold head.

"How about you follow me around sir you know be my bodyguard" I asked in a suggestive laughing flatly tone

"Well Finster We both know that I can't follow you everywhere to make sure you're safe so I have another idea" Pangborn spoke with a confident and sly grin on his face.

"Have you chosen your sport this year yet Finster?" Pangborn asked

"uhh..no sir why?" I asked in with a confused look on my face.

"Finster everyone knows that I used to be pro wrestler under the name Slamborn, but what they don't know is that before that I was an 8th degree black belt fighter"

"um.. it's not that I believe you sir it's just that your not the type to learn karate" I mumbled chuckling a little laugh

"Oh is that how it is Finster" Pangborn retorted back and as got up he picked up the wooden chair in the corner and chopped it in half with his bare hands.

My jaws dropped and I could not believe what I had just witnessed. "Now that you've seen what I can do I can show you how to fight and protect yourself"

"You wanna teach me karate?". I replied stunned but at the same moment I felt excited at the thought of being invincible with karate skills and how bullies would never touch me again. I fantasized about beating up every bully and getting all the girls

"Finster!" I quickly snapped out of it and turned to look at Pangborn who was now clenching his fists. "I will teach you karate but you must promise me that you will use it only when it deems appropriate". "I don't want to see you picking fights with other students do you understand!" Pangborn shouted as if it was an order like in the military.

"Yes mr pangborn sir… I uhh understand" I replied now shaking in fear even more about Pangborn than I was before.

"We'll meet up here every time when you have sport is that okay with you?"

"uhh sure I'll be here" I replied holding a thumbs up but he just glared at me and I safely pulled back smiling convincingly "heheeheh I'll uhh just be going now" I said as I walked towards the door trying to keep a straight face.

_This is going to be so cool wait to everyone sees me in action especially Angelica she'll flip_ as I thought about it I didn't realize the door was still closed and I ran face first into the screen.

"Owww!" I instantly fell back rubbing my face

"What have I just done, oh lord please have mercy" Pangborn said in a sigh

I got up still hurt from my face "Guess I'll see ya soon sir hehehe" putting on an innocent smile. "Oh yea can't wait" Pangborn replied back sarcastically rolling his eyes.

I left the office and proceeded to go home cause of my injuries from Luke. I stepped outside and as I looked back at the school I smiled and thought to myself '_this year a new Chuckie Finster will be born'.._

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is very short but I will make it up with the next chapter as it has much more plot developments as well as it is more than double the length of this chapter. I will post it up a.s.a.p so keep checking **:D**

**SNEEK PEEK**

Chapter 5 : Sport Trials/The Competition gets fierce

. "uh huh so tell me Tommy Pickles is there something I don't know about you and a certain Kimi Finster" I said now looking at Tommy for any facial expressions that give an answer.

"Are you saying I like Kimi!" Tommy said in a embarrassing tone. "I can't believe were talking about this you know Kimi and I are just friends" Tommy retorted and I could see the red on his face.

"whatever you say Tommy" I acted in a nice manner putting on an innocent cute smile but Tommy just saw right through me. "Your such a deville you know that" Tommy said now putting on mischief smile

Later on in the chapter….

I snapped back to reality and turned to find none other than my bossy and over confident cousin Angelica. "Yeah bet you didn't see that coming" I smiled confidently back at her

"Not really Tommy you see we pickles are of a different breed were pretty and were talented" Angelica spoke back with a grin on her face. "Yea I actually gotta agree with you for once". I spoke back with a grin on my face too.

"So Tommy what were you eyeing before I so rudely interrupted you" As I heard Angelica speak those words my nerves shifted to overdrive and I could feel sweat pouring down on me.

"uhh… the usual" I nervously said back but if I know Angelica she would know better than to accept that. "Well it certainly wasn't Rihanna this time," Angelica said not sounding so surprised. "Perhaps a little Deville got your attention" Angelica spoke with a mischief grin.

Datz all for sneek peek for now. R&R CHEERS


	5. Sport Trials The Competition Gets Fierce

**Sup every1 this chapter was especially long to write as it plays a significant role in future chapters. Anyways enuf of me read on fellaz…**

Chapter 5 Sport Trials/The Competition gets fierce

After his proposal to Chuckie Pangborn left his office to monitor the basketball tryouts, Pangborn was the coach of the basketball team, he liked coaching underdogs and since the soccer team was successful he decided to pursue the goal of making the basketball team just as successful.

As Pangborn walked towards the basketball courts he reflected back on his confrontation with Phil and Kimi earlier when he called them to his office supposedly for throwing paper. He reflected back with a smile on his face.

**Flashback……**

"Um…. I don't mean to be rude sir but I refuse to play basketball" Phil said those words towards Pangborn.

"Cmon Phil everyone knows you're not as good as your sister in soccer so why not choose something that you will be a star in" Pangborn replies. "Thanks for comparing me to my sister I feel a lot better" Phil says sarcastically.

"Listen Deville I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you but please I'm begging you" Pangborn put his hands together and his eyes looked desperate and sincere completely the opposite from this morning.

Phil now hesitating "If I do choose basketball what am I gonna tell Lil I mean if she chooses soccer and I don't"

Pangborn cuts him off "Don't worry Deville listen to my proposal I just wanna see if my suspicions are right. If you do stink at basketball you will automatically be switched to soccer I promise"

"I don't know sir I don't wanna make a fool out of myself at the tryouts"

"Phil I think you should go for it. It sounds fun and its great to do something different for a change" Kimi said in a positive manner. _There goes Kimi again always seeing the bright side of things and always trying to help someone in need but this is Pangborn she's supporting. She just wants to see me look like an idiot out there how cruel can a person be! _Phil thought to himself.

"Sir I'll join basketball even if Phil doesn't" Kimi proudly says giving Phil a teasing look. "Thank you Thank you Kimi I can always count on you" Pangborn said now overjoyed and getting all mushy. "uhh…. I'm glad your grateful but please don't mention it" Kimi said now giving an embarrassing look towards Pangborn.

"Well Phil are you in?" Kimi asked. "uhh…. Well I'm just not sure that". Kimi cuts him off "Well that's ok Phil if you don't choose it I mean if you can't take the heat or…." Kimi looked at Phil now thinking of a brilliant idea.

"It's just one thing more I'm better than you at. I mean if I was you I wouldn't do it either I mean you'd just get showed up by a girl like me". Kimi said now giving a mischief smile as she knew just what to say to make Phil tick.

"Is that a challenge I hear Kimi Watanabe Finster" Phil said now giving a competitive look.

Kimi just grins and nods her head. "Your on but don't be a sore loser when I show you what true skill is" Phil says now with a desire to beat Kimi.

"Great Phil I can't wait to see how the both of you will go" Pangborn says with smile on his face he just can't wipe off. "Now if you excuse I must go and check out the other classes" Pangborn says as he exits the door to resume his inspection of the classrooms

Phil and Kimi were the best basketball players by far out of their friends. It was hard to tell the difference as to who was better. They played all summer and seemed to have fun doing it especially Phil and Kimi. It would mostly be Phil and Kimi V.S the rest because the two worked really well together as a team. Now it was time to put their skills to the test and see how they measure up against the elites of the school and other schools.

**End Flashback……….**

During Basketball Tryouts, Phil discovered that he had a natural talent for basketball. He was fast, sly, sneaky and his aim was close to if not pure perfection as he hardly ever missed a ball that went in the hoop.

Pangborn couldn't help but make a grin on his face knowing that finally Phil had found something he was good at. "Cmon Deville shut the ball down!" Pangborn yelled as Phil was dribbling past the opposition and heading towards his opponents hoop basket.

"Here comes Phil Deville with the ball he dribbles past Ethan fakes right then sprints left past Kieran, he dribbles through his legs back and forth then behind his waists to fool Gary he jumps from the line he shoots and he scores!" Phil enthusiastically calls his shots as he performed them.

Meanwhile at the stands…

Kimi had made the girls basketball team in fact she is the most skilled player of all the girls. Kimi was offered the position of captain but gave it to Nina who was a far second to Kimi. Now that the girls tryouts were over they went over to see how the boys tryouts were doing and to Kimi's shock Phil was actually doing pretty good, amazing even.

Phil who was still on the court, waiting for the ball to be passed to him so he could shoot the winning basket waited in his position. Phil smiled when he saw Kimi still in her jersey after the tryouts which meant she made the team. Phil waved and put a thumbs up to Kimi and as he was still smiling at her…….

On Court…

Pangborn yelled "HEADS UP!" as the basketball came over and hit his head. Pangborn couldn't help but give a little chuckle as he watched a clueless Phil rubbing his head and getting all angry. "I see now how Phil gets his kicks from me" Pangborn said to himself still giving a little chuckle and watched as Phil shrugged it off after massaging the impact.

"I gotta stop getting distracted so easily it's starting to hurt" Phil said with a sore look and rubbing his head for pain relief before returning back to the game.

In the Stands….

Kimi's POV

I just giggled a laugh and waved back before taking my seat and watching the remainder of the tryouts.

"Have you seen anyone play as good as Phil?" Nina Carlson asked as she was staring blanky at Phil with her hands holding her head.

"Yea I have me" I smiled, quickly answering her question while spinning a basketball on my finger.

"He's pretty good looking and funny too" Nina beaming while looking at Phil making fools of the other players on the court.

"uhh….I'm not sure about good but he's funny looking" I replied back jokingly no noticing Nina's reaction towards watching Phil.

Nina sighs with a sweet voice. "Hey are you even paying attention I'm about to break the record for longest spinning basketball!" I spoke louder to a now dazed Nina who was only eyeing Phil and ignoring my remarks.

"huh" Nina startled when she finally heard me. "Were you saying something Kimi?" Nina asked in a confused look. I just gave a glum look and replied "Never mind I'll break the record some other time".

"Hey your good friends with Phil right?" Nina asked me

"Try best friend" I said with enthusiasm

"Great can you do me a favour I….. I know you have given your captains position to me and that was huge but I was wondering if maybe after the tryouts you can ask Phil to come talk to me" Nina now hinting an interest in Phil.

"umm… wouldn't it be easier if you do it yourself I mean you just want to talk to him" I gave a confused look at Nina wondering where this came up all of a sudden.

Nina Carlson is a star basketball player at Jim Junior High. She is in the same age group as Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi. Besides Kimi she is the best basketball player on the girl's team and current captain because Kimi gave it to her when she was first picked as captain. Besides basketball Nina is also a very popular student both academically and socially which is pretty much the opposite of Phil, academically anyway. She is also very pretty and is often asked out by people older than her because she has never taken an interest in any guy her year level until now. Even so she is very picky of her boyfriends and often rejects any guy who has asked her out even the popular and good looking guys. She is kind of timid but she can also speak her mind when called upon and take actions on her own. Her long brown hair was tied in a pony tail and her figure was pretty much perfect not to slim not too fat. Her face was free of pimples, moles, freckles or anything that could be on a normal person's face. Her dark hazel eyes were also a feature that you could not help but gaze in deeply.

"Yeah you're right Kimi I should go talk to him but I feel kinda nervous" Nina said as she was now eyeing me.

"Trust me when I say he's more nervous about you than you are of him" I replied back wondering why Nina was acting like this. '_She never acts nervous about someone before why_ _Phil'_ I thought to herself.

"Nina your not into Phil are you?" I asked trying to confirm my suspicions. "huh.. um…. no not really he's totally yours, after all you met him first" Nina said with hesitation.

"So you do like him!" I said in a loud voice. Nina just nodded with a shy cute look that will make any boy fall head over heels for her. My jaw dropped and I felt both happy and shocked.

"I've liked Phil for a while now ever since I met him at last year's dance he was cute then but now he's actually pretty hot" Nina said while looking down at Phil on the courts.

"He'd always make me laugh when I was feeling down and he makes school seem fun". "I know it's kind of corny and cheesy but that's how I actually feel about him" Nina said acting very sincere.

My expression was nothing short of shock and I thought _'Man why didn't I see this coming who would've thought that someone would actually fall for that idiot and of all people, Nina'_.

As the whistle on the courts blew signaling the end of the tryouts I had heard Phil on the court screaming in celebration "YEAAHHH! I'm in I did it I'm on the team". I smiled back to him then I looked away and faced Nina

I bluntly said to Nina "hmm…. I'm not really an expert about this whole love thing but I believe that if you truly love someone you have to tell them before you lose them". I answered now caught in my own words.

Nina snapped me back to reality saying "Thanks Kimi I know what I have to do" and with that Nina exits the stands to proceed to the courts where Phil was.

Even though I wanted to congratulate Phil for making the team I knew that Phil and Nina needed some time alone. Just then I heard a familiar voice call out to me and I left the stands to see who it was. "Yo Kimi" It was Dil and Mandy.

"Hey guys what are you two doing here" I replied looking happy to see my friends. "Well were here to cheer you and Phil on but I guess we missed the party" Dil said looking around to see everyone leaving

"Yea sorry we didn't get to see you play but someone had to take forever in the bathroom" Mandy replied with a hint of sarcasm eyeing Dil.

Dil just smiled and happily and shrugged it off replied "It can't be helped, when nature calls you just gotta go". I just smiled as Mandy gave Dil a sarcastic look.

"Well you guys didn't miss much both Phil and I made the team" I said happily. "That's great I'm proud for the both of you" Mandy said while giving me a thumbs up. "By the way where is Phil?" Mandy questioned

"Well by the looks of it he's trying to impress that girl over there using his so called charms" I nodded my head in the direction of Phil.

Dil pulls out his custom made binoculars out of his bag and eyes Phil in the distance. "And it looks like its working too!" Dil said in surprised tone.

"What! You can actually see them!" I shouted amazed at Dil's new invention. "Yep these dimaculors can see into the beyoond" Dil spoke with a satisfaction grin

"Dimaculors?" I said in a awkward tone

"I came up with the name" Mandy admitted "I thought binoculars sounded lame so I renamed it after its inventors Dil and of course yours truly" Mandy sounded proud of hers and Dil's new invention.

"It was supposed to be used to find our brothers from outer space but since we haven't found any I figured why not use it like normal binoculars" Dil grinned

"Dil can I try it out" I asked graciously and Dil happily nods and gives me the dimaculors. I looked in the direction of Phil and Nina. To my shock I found out that Nina was actually laughing and by the way Phil's mouth moved I could tell that he was telling her a joke.

I put the dimaculors down and smiled to myself while Dil and Mandy just looked at each other in confusion and waved their hands in front of my face to snap myself back to reality.

"Sorry about that I just spaced out" I said looking a bit embarrassed "Yea we know" Dil and Mandy said in unison trying to sound not so surprised. "What were you smiling about?" Mandy asked while looking at Phil.

"I was just happy to see Phil with someone". "The last time he ever felt in love with someone was with Wally and that was years ago". "Well that's what he told me anyway" I replied back giving back the dimaculors to Dil.

"Totally Phil's not exactly the type of guy to jump in the love wagon or any wagon involving girls or popularity". Dil said realizing how cool Phil was. "Yea of all the times I'v known him, Phil's just a happy go lucky guy who'd rather play videogames all day than anything else even if it was the end of the world". Mandy said happily.

I just gave a little laugh and suddenly Phil came by after he finished his conversation with Nina. "Hey guys" Phil greeted when he came over.

"Hey bro heard you made the team" Dil said with confident smile. "Yeppp they just couldn't make one without me" Phil replied with a cocky attitude.

"Yea must be it" Mandy snorted at Phil. "So Romeo what was that all about" I asked sarcastically out of curiosity. "ahh.. well …. You …seee" Phil replied tried to reply nervously while blushing. "Did you ask her out on a date?" I replied looking skeptical.

"Ah.. not exactly she.. kind of asked me" Phil answered trying to avoid to blush. Phil wasn't normally the guy to just get nervous but he was dealing with Nina a girl whom he had a crush on since last year and couldn't get her out of his mind all summer even though he spent pretty much the most of it with me, Lil and Tommy.

"Whoa! I guess dreams really do come true" I answered in cheerful mood. "Phil you do know that you're the first guy to get asked out by her?" Mandy said openly. "Maybe there's some conspiracy behind this" Dil said intrigued

"Alright! I get it, it's a big deal and so…. I kinda want you guys to help make sure I don't make screw it up". "I know it sounds desperate but I really need your help".

After a brief pause of silence I said with a confident smile. "Sure Phil you're our friend and we'll do whatever it takes to make your date successful even if it does make you an air head" "sure works for me" Phil said with a rougish grin while Dil and Mandy chuckled at the thought of Phil's date.

Lil's POV

"So Tommy you gonna tell me what that was about just then" I said with a smirk as she eyed Tommy while on their way to Football and Cheerleading Tryouts.

Angelica rushed ahead of the both of us to catch up with her friends so now it was just Tommy and me.

"What do u mean Lil?" Tommy asked in a confused look.

"You know what I mean Tommy, when Kimi blew you that kiss you gushed up like a strawberry" I said teasing

"huh… I did uh… I didn't mean to it's just that I feel awkward and happy at the same time when she does that" Tommy said with heart bound smile. "uh huh so tell me Tommy Pickles is there something I don't know about you and a certain Kimi Finster" I said now looking at Tommy for any facial expressions that give an answer.

"Are you saying I like Kimi!" Tommy said in a embarrassing tone. "I can't believe were talking about this you know Kimi and I are just friends" Tommy retorted and I could see the red on his face.

"whatever you say Tommy" I acted in a nice manner putting on an innocent cute smile but Tommy just saw right through me. "Your such a deville you know that" Tommy said now putting on mischief smile

I stick my tongue out smiled "Cmon Tommy let's go I'll race ya" He just smiled and nodded and we both ran down to the oval together.

Angelica's POV

"well well look who it is another cheerleader reject wannabe oh wait its just Angelica" Savannah sneered at me as I walk to join the other cheerleading wannabes. "Talk is cheap Savannah, don't say things when you can't back them up" I spoke with authority to my long time rival Savvanah Shane.

"Your right Angelica lets leave it until this is all over after all it won't take long to become cheerleader again". Savvanah spoke with a smirk on her face. "Who said your gonna be one, unless they were looking for sympathy". I quickly countered

"The only one looking for sympathy around here Angelica is you. I thought you were smart enough to learn that you can never compare to me and after the stunt you pulled last year I wouldn't even show my face around here again let alone try out again." Savvanah stroked her head and continue talking "But I guess some people just can't take a hint"

I was getting angrier by the second I could not stand Savvanah. We were always competing against each other. Whether it was in sport, studies or social standings and all three I lost to that bitch.

"I'll even let you carry my poms poms around so you get a feel of what its like to be in the most popular group in the school" Savvanah continued running her mouth and I knew that the second everyone was gone I would punch her in the head to show much clue I had.

I clenched my fist and was about to charge when someone pulled me back and dragged me to a safe distance where I wouldn't harm Savannah.

"Okay buster what's the bigger idea!" I spoke harshly in a threatening tone as I turned around to find Lil trying to restrain me from running up to Savannah and giving her the beating of her life.

"Look Angelica let it go I know you hate Savannah right now but…." "Hate! Oh this is beyond hate Lillian!" I shouted and regained my composure as I dusted whatever it was off my cute outfit.

"Okay Angelica I get it!". Lil shouted back and I was stunned that she spoke that way to me. I know she can be tough when dealing with her brother and her friends but she has never acted tough or angry to me brfore.

"Okay Lil I won't smash Savannah I know that if I do I'm off the squad indefinitely" I spoke now sounding defeated.

"Control yourself Angelica! don't let Savannah get to you. She knows that your hot tempered and she's trying to get you angry enough to do something stupid like what you were about to do" Lil spoke loudly with authority as if she was trying to get the words she was saying into my head.

"Okay Lil I'm calm but promise me one thing. If I don't make the squad you better because nothing is worse than having Savannah Shane taking what is rightfully mine"

"Relax Angelica you'll make it trust me" Lil said reassuringly

"I never said I wouldn't I said if…." I retorted back with a star towards Lil

"There's not gonna be a if Angelica" Lil cut me off. "Just relax I know you've been practicing and waiting for this moment for a long time don't doubt yourself now I don't" Lil said putting on a brave face which reminded me of one other person that gave me smile like that in my life.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Tommy you're starting to become like him more and more every day" I spoke now in a calm mood and Savannah was off my mind.

"Yeah I guess" Lil giggled at the thought "I guess he kinda grew on me" I saw her smile on her face that reminded me of another person. That person was Susie and that smile Lil just made was the same smile Susie made when she knew that Harold and her were gonna be spending a lot of time together.

"Come on Angelica, Rihanna is calling out all participants lets hurry" Lil called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm coming I'm coming Sheesh!" I called back in a granny tone.

I could not feel any anger inside of me anymore. Lil had really helped me out. I knew that this was gonna be a tough competition as I scouted the other girls trying out for a spot in the coveted Cheerleading squad. I realized what Lil had said to me and I know now for sure as if my life depended on it that this year is my year and I won't let anyone stand in the way of my dreams.

Lil's POV

"_Man I didn't think trying out for cheerleading would get this hard" _I thought to myself as I watched each girl showing their stuff in front of Rihanna and her friends. Even Angelica was amazing she was really dead set on when she showed moves that no one ever thought was possible.

Even Savannah was shock. By the look on her face it was as if she was witnessing a nightmare coming true. I just laughed at her expression and waited patiently for my turn. As I lowered my head to my hands I felt someone patting me on the back.

"Hey Lil what's happening" It was Tommy looking all sweaty and tired but god did he look hot in those footy clothes and his sweat made him look rugged and muscular.

"_Oh my god did I just think that! This is Tommy, I'm talking about here, My Childhood friend who I'v known since like forever and has been like a best friend to me for years." _

"Uhh Lil you still with me" Tommy snapped his fingers in my face to wake up from my bizarre trance. "Your staring at me like I'm some sort of movie star"

"Huh…uh yea Tommy sorry about that just got a lot on my mind right now" I said looking a bit embarrassed over my actions.

"No big happens to me all the time" Tommy said giving me a teasing look. I gave a cough sound "Yea maybe in your dreams superstar" I said back with a teasing look of my own. "A guy can dream can't he" Tommy looked cheerful and happy.

"Why are you so happy of a sudden?" I asked with a curious look on my face. "I made the football Team Lil!" Tommy shrieked and threw his hands around and hugged me.

"That's awesome Tommy and not that I don't want your hug but you have sweat all over you" I said as I pushed him back off me.

"uh...yea sorry about that Lil got carried away I'm just so happy I made the team wait till the guys hear about this" Tommy said all in a exciting tone. "I'm sure they'll be proud of you as I am right now" I spoke back smiling proudly at Tommy.

"Lillian Deville" I heard Rihanna calling me out and Tommy's face blushed like a red rose. He waved to Rihanna and she waved back. "When are you gonna tell her how you feel?" I asked giving Tommy an obvious look.

"uhh… don't you have to get ready for your routine now Go!" Tommy quickly said to cover up his answer and distract the moment for now.

I paced myself towards the judging stage and held my breath. This was it I thought the moment no one thought would happen. I, Lillian Maree Jill Deville will become a cheerleader. Even if I do make the squad I won't act any different and treat anyone differently especially my friends as I performed my routine everyone stared in awe especially Tommy.

Tommy's POV

_Wow Lil is amazing. Her routine is great and she actually looks kinda hot NO WAIT! What am I thinking this is Lil im talking about here someone help me! "_

"So cousin I heard you made the team" I snapped back to reality and turned to find none other than my bossy and over confident cousin Angelica. "Yeah bet you didn't see that coming" I smiled confidently back at her

"Not really Tommy you see we pickles are of a different breed were pretty and were talented" Angelica spoke back with a grin on her face. "Yea I actually gotta agree with you for once". I spoke back with a grin on my face too.

"So Tommy what were you eyeing before I so rudely interrupted you" As I heard Angelica speak those words my nerves shifted to overdrive and I could sweat pouring down on me.

"uhh… the usual" I nervously said back but if I know Angelica she would know better than to accept that. "Well it certainly wasn't Rihanna this time," Angelica said not sounding so surprised. "Perhaps a little Deville got your attention" Angelica spoke with a mischief grin.

"Look Angelica I'm just supporting my friend nothing else" I said in defense hoping she would take the bait. "Sure whatever" Angelica said back and I could tell her expression meant you expect me to believe that.

I don't get how Angelica was so smart I mean she could tell how people were feeling inside so why were her grades not even close to reflecting it. "Look over there Tommy" Angelica quickly instructed me and we watched Lil finish her routine and everyone clapped and cheered of course I did the most of both.

For once my attention was on another girl besides Rihanna and as Rihanna announced to her that she passed the tryouts I felt really happy much happier than I did when I found out I made the football team.

Lil came running to me and hugged me overjoyed at her accomplishment. I hugged her back tightly and embraced her in my arms and I didn't want this feeling to end. "uh… Lil you do know I'm still covered in sweat". I smiled with a happy go lucky grin.

"I know Tommy but now that I'm already covered in sweat there's no point in me letting go of you right now" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't care and that she was just as happy as I was at that very moment.

"Uh Hemm may I please have your attention" I let go of Lil and looked up to see Rihanna standing on a podium and she looked Hot as well.

Rihanna spoke on the microphone "Thank you everyone for coming out here and giving your all in this truly difficult Sport. It has been a very tough decision trying to pick out the best girls out there when all of you are fit for this job. But sadly I can only pick a certain number of girls and I have already said yes to a number of girls after their routine. I am going to announce 1 more girl to join our squad."

I looked over to Angelica who was eyeing Savannah neither one of them would blink as their stare intensified I felt a chill down my spine and I knew that no good could come of this.

"Congratulations Angelica Pickles you are chosen to be in this years cheerleading squad" Everyone shouted and cheered except for Savannah who was sulking and crying and was comforted by her friends.

Angelica couldn't be happier as she rushed to the stage to collect her uniform. I looked over to Lil who was whistling and cheering Angelica on. They both hugged and exchanged glances over to Savannah who was still in tears and throwing a tantrum.

"Yo Tommy, Lil Angelica" We heard a shout and looked over our heads and to the distance we saw the rest of our friends Phil, Kimi, Dil, Mandy, Susie and Harold. They were waving their hands signaling us to come meet them.

"What a day guys" I said as we all met up after school on our way to the Java Lava and we all knew how everyone did at their sport trials. Dil and Mandy became assistants to Pangborn organizing students into sports and some other junk.

"Yeah no kidding this day was nuts" Phil said as we entered the doors. "Hey pups, how was your first day" Betti said as she came over from the counter. "Fine" everyone replied all looking tired and exhausted.

"Do I smell" Dil said as he sniffed the air. Phil was doing that too "theres no mistake it can only mean one thing" Phil replied back. It was as if they were lions sniffing out their prey.

"Chocolate Fudge Sundays!" They said in unison and celebrated by giving high fives to each other.

Lil just nodded "Sometimes I think Dil should be his brother and im adopted" Lil said giving her a brother a typical big sister look. "Yea me too I wonder if I'm adopted as well" I said back giving Lil a sarcastic smile.

"Look whos joined the Family" Susie said as Harold rushed to the chocolate fudge Sundays along with Phil and Dil. They were eating like animals. "Whats the point of watching the animal channel we have the worst right here" Angelica argued with sarcasm giving them a disgusted look

"I made enough for everybody" Betti said as she came out with more Chocolate fudge Sundays. "don't mind if I do" Kimi said and walked her way to the ice cream.

Phil looked up to her with chocolate all over his face "I think I better eat yours Kimi, your starting to gain a bit of something down there" Kimi gave him an angry stare

I smiled and looked towards Kimi her figure was fine the way I see it. She was not too fat or too skinny, just the perfect body.

"Your so right Phil here let me help you" Kimi said as she took her ice-cream and shoved it in Phil's face and laughed. "Don't forget the cherry on top" Kimi laughed again as she placed the cherry on Phil's nose.

"your so dead Kimi" Phil countered back with his ice cream and started throwing whatever was left at Kimi and the two just continuously threw what ever food or ice cream they could find at each other while laughing and having a great time.

"Heads up Tommy!" I turned and without a second to blink my face was covered with ice cream and chocolate topping running all over my face. Lil just laughed hysterically "I think this new look suits you" Lil replied laughing at the same time. I rubbed it off and a mischief smile formed on my face.

"Special order for Lillian Deville" I said back to her and threw whatever ice cream I could find at her. The day ended well and even though Betti and Chaz got angry they couldn't help but smile and join in on the food fight at the end.

(Author's Note) Waddup pplz dats it 4 chapter 5. wooot

There will be no sneek peeks for the next chapter as I couldn't risk finding dialogue that would be spoileror anything that was worth hinting or mentioning. But rest assured the wait is worth it becoz the next chapter goes deeper into the story and advances further in the plot.

Next Chapter------- Chapter 6: The Face of Evil


	6. The Face Of Evil

**Yea it's been a while since I updated but you know how life is, shit just comes flying at your face and it takes time to clean it off. Anyways enjoy Excuse my spelling mistakes or missing words if dere are any! **

Chapter 6: The Face of Evil

It's been days since the sport trials have taken place and everyone seems to have finally settled down in school. Pangborn contemplates on how quickly the students and teachers were able to adapt to regular school life once again. All was well until one day…

Pangborn's POV

"_What a rotten day the kids are starting to become restless again maybe it's time I show whose boss around here"_ Pangborn thought to himself as he slapped detention after to detention to numerous students who just returned late from their summer vacations.

Just as I was returning to my office I had heard voices in there that sounded familiar. I quickly turned the knob and rushed in my office to see the chair turned around not revealing the person who was sitting in it.

My secretary ran out in tears and as I turned to see her leave I slammed the door closed behind me.

"This is Principal Pangborn speaking, state your name and business now" I ordered as in a demanding tone.

"Hello Estes remember me" As I heard the familiar voice over the chair my reactions and nerves heightened.

"I can't believe it" I cleared my throat thinking of my next words. I recognized that voice anyway and just as quick he turned the chair to reveal himself.

"Estes, my old friend long time no see".

"Ma..Mar…Martin its you" My face had swollen into a look of rage. Even just the mention of his name made my blood boil.

Without thinking my emotions acted on its own, I rushed up to him and gripped his suit and flung him to the office wall my hand still holding firm on his collar, as I looked deep into his heartless eyes I spoke "First you had the nerve to show up and tell me to step down as principal, now you abuse my secretary and sitting in my chair". "This time I will make sure you never return".

With those words I clutch my hand into a fist until I heard someone shout behind me. "Control you self Mr. Pang born!"

I turn around to see a figure of a man. I let go of my grasp on Martin and stepped back to confront him. It was none other than the superintendent Peter Bevan and his assistant close behind him Randy Popal.

"Is that any way to treat you're new vice principal" Martin said I turned to see him develop a smug on his face. "What are you talking about" I glared back at him ready for to charge him

"You heard him Mr. Pangborn he is your new vice principal" As I heard Peter say those words I felt a jolt shot up my back. I was left speechless but I had to say something I couldn't let this be

"Sir even though your are the superintendent I must protest this" I spoke now in a more serious way

Peter turned to look at me in a defiant stare. It was the first in a long time that I truly felt scared by a person's gaze.

"Are you questioning my authority Mr. Pangborn" Peter took a defiant walk towards me but he was stopped by his assistant Randy. "Mr. Bevan the board has called for your presence so we cannot waste any time here"

Peter was taken back and gave a look that showed that it was not the last time I would see him.

I have never gotten along with Peter Bevan the superintendent. We always shared different views on matters especially school and children. He hated me the moment I became principal and if it wasn't for his vice Randy I probably wouldn't be here. Randy and I are friends and it was him who inspired me to take up a job at school.

"I think I will begin my inspection of this school now" Peter said, before he turned around to leave the office he walked towards Martin in friendly fashion

"I trust you will take good care of this school" Peter asked "It is in the best of hands" Martin replied back as they both shook hands. "Randy I will do the inspection alone you may do as you please until I get back." In professional fashion Peter turned to walk out the door and down the school halls.

"Mr. Pryce would you please step outside while I have word with Mr. Pangobrn" As I looked at Randy I saw he showed a disgusted look towards Martin.

"Of course Mr. Popal I was just about to leave to check on the students, good day and Mr. Pangborn I hope we can put the past behind us and work towards a great future" as he exited the office I saw the fake smile on his face and I knew that the worse has yet to come.

"How could this happen!... and so suddenly" I shout and slam my hand down on the table with a fist clenched.

"Estes my old friend I know your concern and I too believe this is all of a sudden. But the board has spoken and the decision is final" Randy spoke in a harsh tone. He turned to look at me in a serious way

"Estes as your employer I urge you to put your feelings aside and welcome him. But as your friend I must warn you to be careful of that man." As I heard Randy say those last words I felt chill crawl up my spine he sounded very serious.

"I understand" I sounded defeated

"The only piece of advice I can give you now is to be strong and do not let your emotions get the best of you" Randy says sharply.

I nodded in approval. To get our minds off Martin we had a conversation just a friendly chat between friends. We mostly chatted about school stuff like the students and faculty.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Come in" I barked and to no surprise it was none other than Dil Pickles followed closely by Phil Deville. "Hey there Pangborn brother" Dil said as walked in. "Who's the dude?" Phil rudely asked

"Deville watch your manners and show some respect!" I ordered at Phil. "Apologize to him now" I continued. "Alright" Phil groaned. "Nonsense Estes boys will be boys why I remember when I was a young lad" Randy spoke sounding off into his memories.

"Must have been a long time ago" Phil sarcasticly sounded. "Phil!" I yelled. Randy and Dil just laughed. "err sorry about this Randy these boys have no manners but there really great kids"

"Say no more Estes I used to be a kid as well" Randy sounded pleased I looked to turn at Phil and Dil again.

"Don't tell me you boys were late to class again" I groaned and sighed. Phil and Dil just gave an innocent smirk that pretty much said it was an accident.

Randy just laughed at their expression sounding cheerful and happy.

"I sighed! "What's your excuse this time boys?" "Well Mr. Pangborn you see it's a funny story…"Phil began to nervously tell his side of the story but Dil cuts him off "We had to go to the bathroom"

'_Was that they best got'_ I thought to myself. "Boys I'll spare you the lecture but it's important to get to class on time, remember and don't let this happen again" They just gave obedient nods.

"Boys will be boys" Randy spoke cheerfully. "So who are you?" Dil asks. Randy introduced himself to the boys and vice versa. "Pleased to meet you I'v heard much about you from Mr. Pangborn" Randy politely says

"Anyways boys" I interrupted him. "It's time you get going I have urgent matters at the moment". "Nice meeting ya dude" Phil said as he left. "So long boys" Randy called back.

"Kids these days" I groan as they left. "You must have a soft spot for those two Pangborn, I have never seen you let someone get off that easily" Randy spoke.

"Yea.. welll they kind of grew on me and besides I'm sure they have better things to do than detention everyday" I sat back down in my chair looking out the window.

Soon another knock came at the door. "Jesus what is it now!" I sighed and the door opened. "Randy we are leaving I have seen enough" Peter looked serious and distraught and left just as quickly as he entered.

"Well it's been great seeing ya again Estes" Randy said as he shook my hand. "Don't be a stranger and come visit anytime" I replied giving a friendly gesture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wooh! That was a close call, I thought he would give me the biggest detention of my life" Phil sighed in relief.

"You know maybe we were just lucky cause that Randy guy just happen to show up" Dil said in relief as well.

"Either way I can get used to this, yepp life dosen't get any better this" Phil continued. "Amen to that I have not gotten a single call from Pangborn so far"

Dil looked up smiling "yep life has been getting sweet. Dad has been so proud of me with my inventions lately, his letting me work on projects with him for Stu Pickles industry" Dil happily exclaimed

"So when's your big date with Nina?" Dil asked. "umm… this Saturday I think" Phil hesitated. "Dude why are you so nervous?" Dil asked confused

"I dunno Dil I mean this was kinda of a sudden and not that I don't like it, it's just that I don't think I can give her all she wants" Phil started to trail off. "What if I'm not good enough for her" Phil dropped his tone.

"It was a shock to me as it was everyone when she asked me out, but I feel like I have expectations to live up to, like I gotta be the perfect boyfriend or something like that to her" Phil trailed off deep into his thoughts

"Dude your starting to be like Tommy bro, he's all worked up on girls and relationships" Dil chuckled. "Of all the times I'v known you, You've never let anybody think your not good enough for them" Dil said and Phil grew a confident face

"Yea Dil your right thanks for snapping me out of that bro"

"Anytime bro" Dil smiled

"I'm not like that so I'll just do my best to please the ladies" Phil smirked. "As long as your there to save me from making stupid moves" Phil said to Dil

"Don't worry bro I got your back, this date stuff is gonna be a piece of cake I'v seen T do it hundreds of times this will be a breeze" Dil saying with a proud attitude.

Dil and Phil walked the way to class happily and laughing at jokes until they bumped into a tall figure of a person wearing a suit.

"Sorry about that didn't see you there" Dil apologized

"Do you think I'm invisible to you boy" An arrogant Martin looked down at the boys.

"Hey what's your deal we said we were sorry" Phil said as his tone was getting louder

"I accept your apology my name is Martin Pryce and I am your new vice principal here" Martin said as Phil and Dils eyes shot up at Martin

"Well im Phil Deville" "and my names Dillan Pickles but you can call me Dil" The boys introduced themselves.

"hmm" Martin thought to himself. "Nice to meet you Dil and Phil, you two are the first students to see me in person in a long time"

"By the way aren't you meant to be in class?" Martin questioned.

"Yeh… we were on our way from Mr. Panborns office" Phil answered. "I see and what punishment did he give you boys" Martin looking in interest.

"Umm… just a warning" Dil answered back. "You must be great students in Mr. Pangborns eyes to get away from trouble from him therefore you are great students in my eyes as well" Martin spoke with an almost chilling tone.

"Well carry on boys and let's hope we'll meet again" Martins voice sounded eerie before he left to carry on with his business.

"Man that guy sounded creepy" Phil said to Dil as they were walking to their classes. "You don't have to tell me twice he looked like one of those guys in those horror movies" Dil said looking back to check he was not behind them.

"I don't trust that guy I'v got bad vibes about him" Dil continued talking. "I don't know about you but when I looked at his face it was scary like there was something about him that just wasn't right" Phil said

"He had the look of evil in his face, I hope we don't see him around anymore" Dil said sounding as though he just watched a horror flick.

"Yo Dil let's hurry to class before we meet anymore weirdo's around here" Phil said in a sarcastic tone. "Phil brother you read my mind" Dil said in a friendly tone. The boys hurriedly walked to class checking back once in a while that they were not being followed.

**CHAPTER 7: Announcements, Surprises and a Promise**

Chapter 7 will be released very shortly R&R plz kthx


	7. Announcements, Suprises and a Promise

**Chapter 7 is here and hot off the press. As usual excuse my spelling mistakes or missing words if dere are any. Other than that sit back and enjoy **

Chapter 7: Announcements, Surprises and a Promise

It was a bright Saturday morning and everyone was enjoying their freedom of relaxation before homework and assignments starts piling up next week and on wards. A knock came at the door of Chuckie Finster's room

"Its open you can come in" Chuckie says while looking at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Hey Chuckie how are you feeling" Kimi spoke innocently to her brother as she came into the room.

"Mmmm okay I guess" Chuckie replied sounding deep in thought.

"You sure? you seem distracted at something" Kimi asked as she sat herself down on his bed. Chuckie turned to see the bit of concern on his sister's face.

"Don't worry about me Kimi, besides that stomach pain I feel when I get up I'm perfectly fine" Chuckie reassured his sister. A smile of relief formed on her face

"Besides its pretty cool that I get to stay home all week, gives me an extra week of vacation ahead of you guys" Chuckie grinned as his braces shined.

"Don't get used to it bro, Mum says your going straight back first thing Monday" Kimi pointed out. "Yea yea thanks for ruining whatever time I have left" Chuckie groaned.

"Chuckie, Kimi! Can you come down stairs for a minute" Chaz called.

As soon as Chuckie and Kimi were settled in the living room Kira was the first to speak "Hey kids we have an announcement to make" "What?" They both asked.

"Well first I'v got some news for Chuckie" Chaz spoke in a excited tone. "Chuckie do you know what day it is gonna be soon" Chuckie nodded a negative response

"Well I just got a call from your doctor and it seems like its nearly time to take off your braces" Chaz exclaimed.

A big toothy grin was formed on Chuckie's "Yess!" Chuckie celebrated and pushed his arms in the air.

"Wohh easy there Chuckie I said it's nearly time" Chaz said to calm Chuckie down a bit but Chuckie was too excited.

"Chuckie I have spoken to doctor Tuan for you and he has finally gotten the prescription for taking care of your freckles and pimples" Kira said smiling. "I have one for you as well Kimi" Kira added.

"Sweet I can't wait to show everyone my pretty face" Kimi said in a little sarcasm tone.

"Kimi dear your already beautiful" Her mother said in sweet tone voice.

"You both are" Chaz said as he put an arm around Kira's shoulder. "But since we already went through the trouble with it here you go" Chaz said as he handed Chuckie and Kimi ointment creams for their pimples, freckles and other facial appearances.

"Now remember kids it won't work straightaway and the effects occur all at once so one night you may still look the same but the next morning there will be a great improvement"

Chuckie and Kimi both looked at their parents and hugged them in gratitude. "Oh kids I almost forgot" Chaz mentioned while letting go of Chuckie.

"Kids our big announcement is that your mother and I are going on a holiday shortly" Chaz said. "We won a trip for two to Vanuatu on a golden sweepstakes" Kira said happily. "We'll be gone for about a month so you'll be staying with Uncle Stew or Aunt Betti" Chaz said as both expressions on Chuckies and Kimi's face went from shock to excitement.

"That's great dad it's been a while since you and mum had some time together so this is the perfect timing" Chuckie said to his dad.

"This will be so great it'll be just like one giant sleep over" Kimi said excited. "Yes that's the idea oh and Chuckie while were gone a parcel will arrive for you" Kira said

"What is it?" Chuckie asked.

"It's a surprise Chuckie and trust me you'll love it" Chaz said

'_hmmm wonder what could it be'_ Chuckie thought to himself. Just then his cell phone and he answered. It was Tommy and he asked if he and Kimi could come over to his place.

Chaz and Kira agreed so they could break the news to their good friends. The family left for the Pickles resident each person with a different agenda on his and her mind.

After breaking the news to Pickles and the Devilles family Chaz and Kira decided that Chuckie and Kimi could choose which family they would like to stay with while Chaz and Kira were gone on vacation. They agreed that both Chuckie and Kimi, now teenagers could start to make decisions of their own.

Chuckie chose to stay with his best friend Tommy and the Pickles family when Chaz and Kira leave for their vacation. While Kimi chose to stay with Lil and the Deville family she was excited at how much boy talk she would get with Lil much to Phil's annoyance.

"This is so cool!" Lil shrieked as she lept up in Kimi's arms. "It'll be like a sleepover except for 30 days" Lil said joyfully as she let go of Kimi.

"I'm totally psyched about this now I have another brother who can share my joys and theories on alien life forms" Dil said acting like a suspicious secret agent.

"uh.. yeaa it'll be great" Chuckie said nudging a look at Tommy who just shrugged his shoulders giving a typical big brother look at Dil. "So what do you guys wanna do on our first free weekend" Tommy said looking at Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and Chuckie.

"Well I'd like to stick around but I got plans with Nina" Phil smiled as he got up to greet the others farewell.

"I seriously don't know what she sees in you, you're so immature and gross" Lil said in haste.

"Maybe sis, but she couldn't resist my charms and good looks" Phil said back to Lil seeming unphased by her insults.

"Yes we all know about that" Chuckie said to Phil rolling his eyes

"I'll help you dress up" Lil distinctly says as she too got up. "Thanks sis but I think I can handle it" Phil retorted sounding a bit annoyed.

"Phil as your 'older' twin sister I have learned much during those two minutes that separates me and you" Lil counters back.

Phil thinking he would argue with his sister for hours decided to let this one go. "Fine sis but if I don't like it I ain't wearing it", Lil gives a justified nod.

"I'll help as well" Kimi says reluctantly getting up as well. "Getting Phil to dress good is one thing but making him look kissable is impossible" Kimi cheekily says as she walks to Phil and messes his hair not that it wasn't already messed up in the first place.

"Hey! Are you calling me ugly!" Phil protests. The whole living room was filled with laughter.

"I never said that, I just wanted to make you look kissable" Kimi says seductively as she strolls past Phils side.

"You can talk you ain't got much to work with either" Phil counters back at Kimi. Her expression changed so drastically from smiling seductively to giving a stare to Phil.

"Cmon Phil are you saying Kimi isn't hot" Tommy said in Kimi's defense. "Thank you Tommy your sweet" Kimi says looking into Tommys eyes hinting a bit of blush. He does the same to Kimi and the smile that love sick puppy dog smile said it all.

'_I dunno what Phil is talking about but Kimi is kind of a hottie'_ Tommy thought to himself. "Uh hello you guys! This is my sister your talking about!" Chuckie snaps Tommy out of his day dream.

"uh….. Can we please talk about something else other than girls" Dil butts in giving a gross look towards his brother.

"Right on D at least you can resist Medusa here" Phil said hinting a look at Kimi then giving a disappointed nod towards Tommy.

"Oww what was that for" Kimi nudged Phil in the ribs. "Cause I felt like it" Kimi said giving a look of satisfaction.

"Okay Phil lets go I'v got my work cut out for me" Lil says letting out a little laugh as she grabbed Phil and headed towards the door.

"No more smartass jokes kay Lil until my dates over" Phil says defiantly as he waves farewell to his other friends and they waved back. "Fine" Lil says rolling her eyes

"Good luck P man" Dil says putting a thumbs up to Phil. "Thanks D" Phil says returning with his thumbs up to Dil before leaving the door with Lil.

"He'll need it" Tommy says towards Phil. "I heard that Pickles" Phil's voice came from out the door. Tommy just smiles and chuckles at the thoughts running through his mind on Phil's date turning into a disaster.

"Well see ya later guys and thanks for that Tommy" Kimi says as she blew a kiss once more towards Tommy before shutting the door behind her.

Tommy grabs the blown kiss and puts it close to his heart before letting out a faint sigh. The love sick puppy dog smile on his face has returned.

"Sheesh Phils right she has sucked the life out of you just like Medusa" Dil openly says to Tommy.

"Will you knock it off D seriously I think you are more related to Phil then me sometimes" Tommy says in a annoying tone. Dil just grins and gives a sarcastic look to Tommy saying I ain't buying that

"I was just sticking up for my friend okay" Tommy retorts back. "I hope that is all what you were doing" Chuckie tells Tommy giving a big brother impression.

"Whatever you guys I'm going to Mandy's catch ya later T, Cman" Dil says before exiting the door himself.

"Laters Dil" Chuckie and Tommy wave farewell to Dil before he leaves.

"And then there were two" Chuckie gives a sigh. "Cmon Chuck we can have fun too I'll show you some football tricks at the back lets go" Tommy grabs a football and exits to the backyard.

"Can't we play paper football instead" Chuckie says in his usual scaredy tone.

"Chuckie the last time we played paper football I had to wear an eye patch for 3 days, no offense but you stink at paper football"

"gee thanks" Chuckie retorted back in a sarcastic tone.

"Cmon Chuck I promise you I will take full responsibilities of any injuries you'll get" Tommy says reassuringly.

"Fine but only because I know your good for it" Chuckie accepts and follows suit to Tommy out to the yard.

-------------------------------

'Oh man how did I ever get into this' Phil thought as he stands outside the Café palace looking through the window at the gorgeous Nina Carlson who was waiting for him at a window side table. She was talking to a waitress who was sitting on the opposite side of her.

'I hope I'm good enough for her' Phil thinks to himself as he looks at his watch knowing he has about 20 minutes to spare before meeting her. Phil sighs and remembers how he got into this position.

**Flashback……..**

"Hold still Phil!" Lil barked as she forcefully fitted on a shirt on Phil from his messy drawers of clothes.

"hmm".. Lil put her fingers under her chin and decided "Nope that looks hideous on you take it off and we'll try another one" Lil said in a bossy tone.

"Hey you weren't like this when I was dating Wally 3 years ago" Phil barks back as he took off the shirt and threw in his pile of other clothes

"Well Wally's different she was my best friend and you guys didn't actually go on a date" Lil said to a fidgeted Phil.

"Arghhh!" Phil groaned as he tried on another shirt then looking at Lil. "How does this look" Phil asked again looking annoyed at how many shirts he had already tried on.

"Hmm" Lil put her hand under chin again examining Phil's look. A cross look came over face "Nope take it off" Lil said once again.

Phil sighs again in a hopeless and tired tone. "Seriously Lil since when did you have a fashion sense?" Phil asked

"Since I learned I was a girl" Lil answered back. "You're starting to become like Angelica" Phil said as he was racking a random shirt out of his pile.

"Angelica is a girly girl but I'm a girly boy because I'm not into cell phones and I'd rather be winging soccer balls at your head then go boy hunting at the mall" Lil replied back confidently knowing how much of difference there was between Angelica and herself despite that now they were both in the cheer leader squad.

As Phil picked up the shirt he liked it. _'I don't care what Lil says I'm wearing this' _Phil thought to himself. "So Lil what do you think" Phil put the shirt in front as it would be drag to put it on and take it off again.

Lil who was busy finding pants for him turned around ready to reject the shirt when she stared amazed.

"Phil that shirt actually looks pretty good. Other then the smell I think you'll actually look pretty good". Lil said admirably. "And I think I have found the pants to go with it" Lil continued. It was a blue straight short jean with a tag and logo brands on side. It's colour and pattern was beautifully laid out.

"Finally, I was gonna wear this anyway even if you didn't like it" Phil says grinning slyly at Lil. As he took off his current shirt Kimi walked into the room.

"Hey supp Kimi you finished flirting with Tommy yet" Phil openly says to his best friend as she entered the room.

'_Whos body is that? did Phil's body always look that hot' _Kimi surprisingly thought to herself. She immediately shook the thought. She had seen Phil's body hundreds of times but this time something was different. '_Maybe hes finally getting in my head or my minds playing tricks on me' _Kimi tried to reassure herself.

Phil's strong built body was chizzled with pecks and a six pack could easily be seen with muscles on the side. It's been obvious he's been training. '_how did I not notice this before'_ Kimi's thoughts wandered.

"Helloo… Earth to Kimi" Lil shook Kimi out of her trance. "Uh… sorry about just thought of something about…"

"Don't even go there" Phil loosened up his shirt and jeans for a more baggy look he interrupted Kimi thinking she was leading to something about Tommy.

"So I got my clothes and stuff done whats next" Phil asked Kimi as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Crap! I forgot" Lil said looking at the watch. "I forgot I'v got a cheerleader practice today, I'll meet ya at the front after I get changed" Lil said going into her room to get her cheerleader outfit.

"Well lets fix this hair and have you brushed your teeth today" Kimi said raising an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt me Kimi Finster" Phil shot back. "Yeaaa" Kimi retorted back.

"You know me too well little miss Finster cause I didn't" Phil smiled sheepishly. "Phil that is gross you've eaten breakfast and lunch without brushing your teeth since yesterday" Kimi slapped her forehead hoping that she was wrong about Phil.

Phil looked at the clock time was running out. "Well now we can do two things at once you comb my hair I'll do the rest" Phil said as he grabbed Kimi and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna go with you into your bathroom" Kimi protested but saw she had no choice if Phil was gonna get properly groomed.

"Not bad Phil you might actually be boyfriend material" Kimi said as she looked at a groomed Phil outside the door. "Don't even go there Kimi" Phil said in a threatening yet sarcastic glare.

"Sorry I can't help more" Lil said in hurried tone. "Wow looks like my works done"

"Uh Phil would you mind if I talk to Kimi for a sec" Lil said sincerely

"Sure sis good luck with cheer practice I'm gonna rush ahead to meet Dil and Mandy cya there Kimi" Phil waved "Thanks bro" Lil smiled and waved at her brother as he runs ahead.

**End Flashback…….**

Phil felt sweat on his forehead and wondered why he was so nervous. He spotted Dil and Mandy at another table at the other side of the cafe from where Nina was. Phil snuck into the café un noticed to Nina and sat to where Dil and Mandy were seated.

"You okay there Phil you look flushed" Mandy asked as she gave Phil a small handkerchief to Phil to wipe of his sweat. "Yea I'll be fine I just need to relax" Phil said calmly but his heart was jumping.

"Wheres Kimio?" Dil asked. "She'll be here shortly I'd rather wait for her to go over the plan before I make any unwanted sudden moves" Phil answered.

"Good thinking did she say how long she'll be?" Mandy asked. "She'll be here I have complete trust in her" Phil answered back with a confident smile.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lil on her way to the school gym for practicing was wondering about what she told Kimi earlier. A smile crept up her face and she couldn't help but smile as she knew that Kimi would keep her promise to her no matter what

**Flashback………..**

"Whats up Lil" Kimi asked. "Kimi I know I'v been protective over my brother and I didn't take it to well when he was dating Wally 3 years ago" Lil started to show a concerned expression.

"I learned a lot since then and so has Phil, but the thing is I don't really know much about this girl Nina so I'm worried that Phil might get hurt again and I don't want to ever see him get hurt like he did when Wally dumped him" Lil said coming into a serious tone

"I know he's strong on the outside but his heart is gentle and fragile, Promise me Kimi that you will look after Phil when I can't" Lil said as she held Kimi's hand. A small tear trickled on Lil's as she remembered how much pain she caused when she caused the break up of Phil and Wally.

Kimi wiped the tear off Lil's face "Don't worry Lil I promise I will do everything I can to protect Phil's heart"

Lil made a smile of happiness. Kimi smiled as well "Go on Lil you'll be late for practice don't worry Phil is in good hands"

Lil hugged Kimi before waving a goodbye and leaving in the opposite direction.

Kimi walked in the direction Phil left and a smile crept up her face. Lil has left her most precious possession with her, her brother, her Phil. Kimi knows that Phil has a big heart but it is also sensitive. Kimi has promised in her mind that she will guard his heart as if it was her own.

**End Flashback………**

**Chapter 8 : A Date With Destiny **

**Will update as soon as possible :D**


	8. A Date With Destiny

**Chapter 8 is finally here after much work and thinking. I would like to say Thank you to all those who have reviewed and given their opinions on the story. Acoste and Jesus Much Love.**

Chapter 8: A Date With Destiny

"Dude did I mention you look human with the hair and the snazzy threads if I say so myself" Dil commented Phil

"Thanks D Lil and Kimi didn't want me to scare her on our first date" Phil answered then looked at his watch.

"Sigh…I'm starting to think she wants me to screw this up" Phil said in a sigh but just as he did two hands covered his eyes.

"guess who?" A familiar voice said in typical fasion. "I'll give you a hint she's really pretty" the voice continued teasing

"Hah that's a good one Kimi I almost fell for that" Phil replied back laughing under his breath. Kimi removed her hands with a cross look.

"Scoot over lover boy" She said in haste as Phil made room for Kimi to sit.

"So what will the happy couple want?" A middle aged woman in her late 40's asked as she passed by. "We have the couples special or the double date delight?" She said ready to write down orders.

"excuse me" Kimi asked confused "I think you got the wrong idea here" Kimi said chuckling at the thought. "Were not really couple were just best friends" Kimi tried to say

"Yep I'll take both meals thanks they both sound good" Phil answered completely forgetting the situation he was in.

"Phil focus!" Kimi snapped at Phil to get his attention back on the task at hand.

"Oh right uh… we'll get back to you" Phil sheeply said.

"Pfft Young Lovers these days can't seem to make up their mind" The middle aged waitress groaned as she strolled off.

"Lady were just friends" Kimi said loud enough for the waitress to hear. "Yeah what she said" Phil argued as well, just realizing what the elderly waitress implied earlier.

"Yea yea that's what all you young people say" She argued back loud enough for the four teens to hear. Before Phil or Kimi could say anything else she was out of reach.

"What a nerve that lady has" Kimi said in a angry tone.

"So what's the plan" Phil asked eager to get on with the date.

"Here take this" Dil said as he reached out in his bag to retrieve an ear piece. Phil stared at the earpiece in fascination. "I think I'v seen this before it was in like of those cop movies where this guy goes undercover"

"Yea you get the idea now put it on and we can listen to all your conversations…" Mandy said straight up.

"Just in case you get tongue tied" Kimi finished Mandy with smirk on her face.

Phil took the ear piece and tried it out on his left ear. The ear piece was so small it was hard to recognize it was there and Phil's hair covered it so it was pretty much invisible. They tested it out and it worked marvously.

"Ok here I go" Phil said a little hesitant as he looked at his watch. He had no time to spare and he didn't want to keep Nina waiting.

As Phil began to walk in Nina's direction he began to feel his legs wobble and his stomach to churn. He decided to go back to his friends table to get his composure back. But just as he was turning back he felt a push come from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Kimi with a smirk on her face. "Go get her tiger" She said cheerfully as she pushed Phil in Nina's direction she was staring at the window to see the view of the outside. The waitress left to take orders elsewhere

"Uh… Hey Nina" Phil nervously greets Nina and took his seat opposite her. Nina just smiles in his direction and greets him as well.

"Uh… here I brought these for you" Phil graciously gives her a bundle of red roses. Nina sniffs the red rose and sighed at the essence of the roses.

"Thanks Phil it's beautiful" Nina said in a sweet angel that was music to Phils ears. "You know the person with the flowers is even more beautiful" Phil had to say something that was more like him whether it be lame joke or a lame pick up line

To Phils surprise Nina just giggled a small laugh and looked into Phil's eyes "Thanks Phil your really sweet" her voice and her looks just melted Phils heart.

"Uh… nice place you come here often" Phil asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Well sort of I always like to come here cause it brings back memories from when I was younger" Nina answered.

"Do you have a place like that?" Nina asked.

Phil didn't have to think for a second. There was only one place that came in mind that reminded him of such fond memories of him and his friends.

"Yea have u heard of the place called the Java Lava" Phil said with confidence as if hes nervousness just vanished.

"Java Lava?" Nina said in curiosity. "Don't tell me you've never heard of the Java Lava" Phil said in disbelief

Nina just nods looking embarrassed.

"It's the greatest place in the world for a hangout or anything and my friends make one hell of a strawberry and orange smoothies" Phil smiled at the thought of one of Kimis or Chuckies fruit smoothies right now.

"You must have had many happy moments in that place" Nina said smiling in fascination.

"Yea I've been there ever since I was about 1 or 2 years old and I still have a great time there hanging out with my friends" Phil answers with confidence after being reminded of his friends.

"Your friends must really mean a lot to you" Nina said proud of Phil's admiration and praise towards his friends.

"Yea they mean the world to me and even though we have our own differences and sometimes we fight we always seem to forgive each other in the end" Phil proudly answers

"We pretty much grew up together and we've known each other our whole lives so its kinda hard not to be with them" Phil continued.

"I'm sorry I must be boring you I've been talking about my friends this whole time and this is suppost to be about us" Phil apathetically apologizes

"Its alright Phil I love spending time with you" Nina replies cheerfully.

"Yea me too" Phil says as he leans his hands closer to hers.

Nina notices his gestures and smiles as Phil firmly grips her hands she squeezes his hands back. "So what will guys have" A young waitress says ready to take orders.

"I'll take the usual thanks" Nina replies

"I'll just have whatever she's having" Phil replies not knowing what to choose.

"Alright guys be back in a sec" The young waitress says as she moves on.

"Uh…Phil you do know what im having right" Nina asked

"Not really but I like to try new things I've never really had a problem trying out new stuff" Phil half joked smiling

Nina just smiled half dazed "I like that about you Phil so what do you like about me" Nina grinned knowing what situation she was getting Phil into.

"uh…" Phil knew that he had to dig deep into his list of words of love and romance to give a good answer even though his list of words was very limited "I uh… like your face" Phil meekly answers

"What kind of a answer is that!" Kimi says on the ear piece. Any louder then Nina would've heard her voice and Phil's cover would've been blown.

"But mostly I like you cause your easy to get along with and your fun to be with and I always feel comfortable around you" Phil quickly recovers and answers word for word what Kimi just said over the ear piece trying to sound as if it was not staged

"Aww thanks Phil you know just what to say" Nina replies as she kissed his cheek and a red blush soon develops on Phils face.

Just then Nina's phone rang. "Sorry about this Phil Its Savvanah could you excuse me for a second" Nina asks then turns to go to a more quiet area within the café.

"How was that" Phil mutters under his breath only for Kimi to hear over the ear piece. "Well besides your lame pickup lines I think your going pretty well with this" Kimi mutters back over the ear piece.

"Did she just say that shes on the phone with Savvanah" Mandy asked over the ear piece she took from Kimi

"Dude Savannah is nothing but trouble and I don't need signs to tell me that" Dil said after Mandy.

"Don't worry you guys I don't care if shes friends with Savannah I just hope she isn't like her" Phil replied with a slight concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Phil if this doesn't work out theres always plenty of other fishes in the sea" Mandy said as the 3 friends took turns talking to Phil over the ear piece.

"Yea too bad we just don't have any bait" Kimi snickered hoping to get Phil back on edge.

"Hah that's a good one Kimi too bad everyone's already used that line you should be more original when your trying to insult me little miss Finster" Phil grinned and he knew Kimi was smiling at his comment .

"Anyhow Phil if your nervous just think about my profound beauty and sophisticated charms" Kimi joked knowing that it would make Phil feel comfortable in his situation.

Phil makes a obvious cough to show his disgust "As much as it pains to say this but your right" Phil smirked. "I'd probably laugh a fit but I guess that's better then looking like a speechless zombie"

Phil knew he'd put a cross look on Kimi's face but at the same time he knew she'd smile at his comments knowing that he was back to his old wise cracking joking self.

He watched Nina at a distance who was still on her phone. Phil didn't want Nina to know that he's friends were spying on their date. He couldn't risk being caught and most importantly he wanted to know if she likes him for who he was and not what he seemed. "uhh…Kimi if its alright I think I should handle the rest on my own if you don't mind"

"Are you sure Phil I really don't mind helping you if that's what your worried about" Kimi asked puzzled

"Nah its not that its just I think I should do this on my own, you've given me all the confidence I need and you've helped me a lot lately and its not just this, I don't know how im gonna repay you Kimi thanks for everything" Phil said in his most sincere tone which Kimi didn't hear often from her best friend. It always melted her heart away every time Phil spoke sincerely to her and she loved it.

"Best of luck Phil and remember you can always call back if you feel the need to talk more" Kimi spoke attentively and that made Phil smile even more knowing he could always count on her to have his back when he got into trouble.

"Thanks for the heads up I'll see ya in a little while" Phil said with a confident as he took the ear phone off and switched it off to place deep into his front pocket.

"So he's sure he can handle it himself?" Mandy asked

"Yeah I think he'll be just fine" Kimi answered

"I never had a doubt in the P man but uh…. Since were here why don't we get some grub I'm kinda hungry" Dil said with a sheepish grin.

"Good idea I haven't had breakfast and I'm starving excuse me waitress" Mandy called after the first waitress she saw.

"Did someone call for a waitress, oh its you young people again" It was the same middle aged waitress they met earlier waitress

"Are you finally ready to order…." She stops abruptly to see that the seat which was occupied by Phil was empty.

"Hey where's that boyfriend of yours" She asked Kimi who just gave a sigh and a tired look to the women. "It isn't nice to leave on a date" She continued. "look lady like I said before were just friends and if your wondering he's over there on his real date" Kimi pointed out to the waitress the direction of Phil.

She looks around to see Phil at Ninas table and she was laughing and it looked like they were having a great time.

"Humph that bitch is always bringing someone new but it looks like she finally found someone" The waitress replied with a stare. Kimi, Dil and Mandy were in awe

"Huh" The waitress said looking at how the 3 were staring at her. "I have every right to express my self" She said calmly.

"About that part where she always bring someone new..?" Kimi asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh that I see her often here I guess she brings all her dates and boyfriends here, I can't complain after all it goes to my paycheck" The women answered.

"But if your concerned about your friend I wouldn't worry too much by the way she's acting it seems he reminds her of her first love, I remember the first time she came in here with a boy she truly loved, On that day I could see the love she had in her eyes for that boy" The waitress began retelling the event from the past.

"What happened to the boy" Dil asked curiously.

"Who knows? after that I never saw the two of them again but anyways ever since then many boys have tried to impress her or make moves on her but none have succeed in making her happy, I'd normally see her storming out of the place by now but I think she has taken a liking to your friend I can tell just by the look on his face that he is not the like the others she has dated before I would say he is very special to her " The waitress finished talking in a foreign accent.

"True Phil is one of a kind he's the only guy I know that grows mold on cheese and socks" Mandy said with a disgusted look

"Hahah he is funny although disgusting but funny" The women laughed at the sight

"Yea your right he actually once won a science fair with that" Kimi said with a giggle "He is special and I'm glad he's found someone" Kimi said with a slight smile

"Oh so I was right before you may not be a couple but you have strong feelings for him yes?" The waitress teased.

Kimi laughed "Sorry mam your way off besides even if I had feelings for him just look at him he's happy with her" She looked at their table to see Phil and Nina laughing and enjoying each others company

"My dear, love is blind you can't see it but you can feel it" The woman says in a wise tone.

"Hey I think I heard that in a column once" Dil said pondering. The lady grew nervous "So what will it be?" She immediately asks

After everyone has ordered she turned to Kimi before leaving "If you want my opinion I would say he would be happier with you here rather than with her there" The waitress women said smiling

"Thanks lady oh by the way I didn't catch your name?" Kimi asked. "The name is Fronz and if you ever come by here with him I will give you a free meal or at least a discount it goes to my paycheck you know" Fronz said before leaving to the counter.

Kimi smiled and waved her thanks to her thinking what she'd said before _'maybe love is blind I can't see it but I can feel it'_

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ouch easy there Tommy I still haven't fully recovered from that Luke incident" Chuckie said as got barged down by Tommy who was trying to show him the shoulder barge or light tackle.

"Sorry Chuck maybe we should give the football thing a rest" Tommy said as he pulled his best friend up.

"Good idea I'm just not meant for football practice period" Chuckie as he dusted off some dirt on his clothes.

"Yea I guess I just wanted someone to practice with, I got a lot pressure on the field if you suck your branded a loser" Tommy said scratching his head.

"C'mon Tommy you'll never be a loser besides if you want someone to practice with why don't you ask Phil I'm sure he's in a much better shape than I am" Chuckie said as both he and Tommy were walking back inside the house.

"Yea but I'm sure his busy with practice but I can always try, you want something to drink" Tommy replied back.

"Nah I'm good so is there anything else to do besides trying to tackle me" Chuckie said in a questioning tone.

"Well I think Lil and Angelica have cheer leading practice so why don't we go and check out what all the hype is about" Tommy answered.

"hmm" Chuckie took a look at Tommy. "I see what this is all about you wanna go cause Rihanna's there huh" Chuckie said giving a obvious nod.

"Jeez does everyone know I like her" Tommy said looking up with a faint look

"Well you kinda make it look obvious but that's okay it just makes you look more appealing whatever that means" Chuckie said

"So you wanna go?" Tommy asked. "Sure why not besides I always liked watching women in uniform" Chuckie said with a sly grin.

"Okay that's good enough for me" Tommy replied convincingly. "Cmon lets go" Tommy said as they both left in Lil's direction earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Siiiigghhhh" Lil gave a big puff as she and Angelica left their first cheer leading practice. "Is cheer leading practice always that tiring?" Lil asked as she tilted her head down in exhaustion.

"How should I know I'm on the same boat as you" Angelica snapped back obviously exhausted and tired like Lil.

Lil gave a sigh then she looked forward up the street to see two figures ahead of her. "Hey guys" Lil called as she saw Tommy and Chuckie walking towards them.

"Hey is practice over already" Tommy asked to a tired Lil. "Fortunately yes it's a lot harder then it looks" Lil said giving another puff.

"Yea I guess we all got our work cut out for us this year" Tommy meekly smiled. "Sorry you didn't get to see Rihanna Tommy" Chuckie says as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Paalleeaasse (please in long form)" Angelica cried out (not tears) "Okay so shes hot, smart and the captain of the cheer leaders but still does she have the new Motoralla 1060 Deluxe" Angelica happily says as he takes out her new cell phone.

"Angelica I don't think she really cares" Chucky says out loud to burst Angelica's bubble. "Thanks for the support Finster" Angelica retorts back.

"Well since its over I'm going home you coming along Tommy?" Lil says in a friendly gesture.

"Yea I guess so this weekend was pretty much a bust" Tommy says as he starts to walk off with Lil. "You coming Chuck?" Tommy asks looking back to his best friend

"Yea I'm com…" "Uhemm" Angelica coughs cutting Chuckies voice. "Walk my way Charles I'm still not finished with you yet besides a girl with my standings should never walk alone" Angelica cuts in with a high princess tone.

"I'll see ya guys tomorrow I gotta take this" Chuckie waves to Lil and Tommy knowing it was best not to disagree with Angelica or bad stuff could happen.

"See ya later guys" Tommy and Lil both said as they both left for home.

After seeing Tommy off Lil quietly enters her house to see Phil prancing around throwing his hands up in victory. "I take it your date went well" Lil asks questionably

"Huh" Phil turns to realize what his sister was home. "When did you get home sis" Phil asks a bit embarrassed at his prancing

"Just then by the way nice routine Phil though I advice that you show it to nobody" Lil giggles a small laugh before getting a drink from the fridge.

"Practice was hard?" Phil asks going into the kitchen. "You have no idea and don't change the subject how'd your date go" Lil says taking a sip of cola.

Phil sighs with a dazed look. "It was actually pretty good we connected and she's pretty easy to get along with"

"So… does that mean you two are now" Lil asks with a curious look. "Oh yea were a couple now and it feels great" Phil answers almost immediately jumping in joy into the living room

Lil shakes her head with a typical fashion sigh _'Phil is never gonna change and that's how I like it Thank you Kimi'_ Lil thought to herself with a smile.

"Woohhhh" a crash was heard and Lil hurries over to the living to see Phil fall off the side of the couch and landing in a goofy fashion.

"Ow… my head" Phil rubs his head for relief. Lil just laughs her head off that the cola came out of her nose. Phil points to her and laugh as well.

'_Yup that's good old predictable Phil and I couldn't have asked for a better brother'_ Lil thought as she couldn't help herself laughing as more coke came out of her nose.

-----------------------------------------------

Chuckie walked with Angelica to her house it was relatively quiet for a while until Chuckie asked "So what was it that you said that you weren't finished with me yet"

You know we had a great summer Chuckie and I'm sorry for not acting more of a friend to you" Angelica spoke but this time it was in amore gentle and soft angel tone.

"Are you still on about that, hey if it makes you feel any better I forgive you" Chuckie said as he places as his hand on Angelicas shoulder to reassure his forgiveness.

"Thanks Chuckie but I don't feel like I've made it up to you" Angelica says trying to avoid Chuckie's gaze.

"What do you mean Angelica you haven't done anything bad to me yet" Chuckie asks with a confused look.

"Were teens now Chuckie and I haven't exactly treated you like a person I mean out of all our friends I've treated you the worst when we were babies and……" "Alright Angelica stop it" Chuckie cuts Angelica off

"Look we can't change the past but we can put it behind us besides I forgive you for all the things you've done to us when we were babies even if you did put sand in my pants" Angelica makes a small smile remembering the memories she had with him.

"In fact if you didn't torment us when we were babies we never would've had such great adventures even if you tried to ruin them" Chuckie says with a smile of his own remembering the good old days.

They reached Angelica's house "Look Chuckie as of today were friends and we should act like it too but try not mess up my reputation" Angelica says as she opens her door.

"I'm sorry if you're too good for me" Chuckie says sarcastically as he stands outside Angelica's door.

Angelica raises her eyebrow but smiles afterwards "Thanks again Chuck for walking me home and everything you've done for me" Angelica says as she leans in and pecks Chuckie on the lips.

This startled Chuckie "And what was that for?" Chuckie asks as he places his fingers on his lips. "For everything you've done silly" Angelica says sweetly. "See ya tomorrow Finster" Angelica waves goodbye and closes the door. "Bye Angelica" Chuckie answers back.

"Chuckie steps off the porch and his fingers touched his lips again _'Is it wrong for me to like how Angelica just kissed my lips'_ Chuckie thought to himself _'I wonder what the others would say, Tommy would probably be freaked out the most' _Chuckie thought to himself again and smiled as he imagined the expression on his best friends face.

"I guess only time will tell what will happen next" Chuckie says with a sly grin as he sees Angelica waving goodbye from her window and he waves back.

"I'm still not finished with you yet Finster this is only the beginning for you" Angelica says as she waves to Chuckie who was leaving her yard and walking down her street. She places her finger on her lips and smiles.

"Mum, dad I'm home" Chuckie calls out loud as he entered his house but doesn't hear any response. "Mum and dad are at the super market and hey what's with that grin on your face" Kimi says as she gives Chucky a curious look.

"What" Chuckie said, startled. "I'm just in a happy mood that's all" Chuckie replied confidently "uhh huh right…" Kimi says in her usual sarcastic tone meaning she was not convinced.

"Can't wait to start school tomorrow it's weird but I kinda actually miss it" Chuckie says confused at his own response. "Oh no" Chuckie calls out with his eyes widened as he looked at the calendar

"Whats up?" Kimi asked as she came to where her brother was

"Kimi do you know whats coming up?" Chuckie stares in disbelief as he turns to face his sister.

"No but your gonna tell me right" Kimi answered back confused as to why Chuckie was stunned

"Look" Chuckie points to the calendar. "It's that time of year again Sis, Valentines Day".

**Closing Notes : Ahh Valentines Day such a beautiful day of roses and kisses however it is a holiday I do not celebrate. Please R & R are much appreciated and PLZ tell everyone you know about this story I love my critics good or bad . **


	9. Valentines Day Dates

**The latest and so far longest Chapter to date has arrived. Excuse the spelling mistakes or missing words I could not be fuked reading and checking every single minor detail. **

Chapter 9: Valentines Day Fever

"Alright class as you know the annual Valentines day dance is coming up and I'v decided that we will celebrate this joyous holiday." Miss O keates happily says to her class. "Even if it is for deadbeat couples" She sneered at her last statement which nobody heard.

"I would like you all to choose that special someone and show them that you care by making them a special art piece" Miss. O keates says while handing everyone some art materials.

"Yay goodie" Harold celebrated much to Angelica's dismay. Harold stands up and shouts "Everyone I'm gonna make something really special for my special someone, My Angelica!" Harold says with a big happy grin on his face.

The whole class laughed and the boys made whistling noises and wolf sounds at Angelica and Harold. Angelica slaps her head and nods her head disapprovingly. She stands up and yanks Harold back down to his seat

"Must you do this every year!" Angelica grunts at Harold. Susie just giggles at her angry reaction. Harold puts on a innocent smile and happily nods. "Why do I even bother" Angelica says in a tiresome tone.

Suddenly the door opens everyone turns to stare at the person who just entered. It was none other than Chuckie Finster. The whole class cheered and clapped as he walked towards the centre of the class.

Everyone was still shocked at the events that transpired the last time Chuckie was at school. He stood up to the biggest bullie in the history of Jim Jnr. High. As the whistles and applauds led to a climax Chuckie was just dumbfounded by the reaction he was receiving from the class. Even Angelica was applauding and giving a friendly smile of relief and admiration for Chuckie.

Chuckie smiled as he saw Angelica and waved his hand in triumph to receive the full applause from his peers. "Go Chuckie!" A few students shouted as Chuckie waved in triumph.

He was the talk of the school after his incident with Luke Bouldon. Everyone was shocked that the wussiest kid in school stood up to the toughest and meanest kid. Even though he got his ass kicked he received a tremendous ovation for his effort and courage.

"Alright everyone settle down we are all glad that Charles is back with us" O Keates says while giving relieved smile. She too was glad that he has recovered from his injuries from Luke.

Chuckie blushes at his reception and sits at the only empty seat in class next to Angelica. "Hey Angelica I'm glad to see you again" Chuckie friendly greets Angelica who just snorts and gives a weak "Hey" back. "Huh" Chuckie looked confused at Angelica's reaction.

"Don't mind her she's just embarrassed" Susie giggles at Angelica referring to what happened before Chuckie arrived. "Can it Carmicheal" Angelica retorted and gave her a warning stare which Susie just laughs at then sits back down.

Chuckie gives Susie a questioning look then Harold fills Chuckie in on the details. The two talked for a while then they started building their valentine gifts like the other students in the class.

----------------------------------------------------------

"uhh… I miss the summer it was so much fun and best of all it was home work free" Phil groaned as he left his math class with Lil.

"Ouit complaining Lil it's not like our homework's that hard" Lil said giving a stern look to her brother. "Easy for you to say you don't have to study your already smart but I do" Phil says back to Lil.

"Phil you're just lazy" Lil says as she and Phil walk towards the cafeteria. "Well that's half true" Phil says boldly before accepting his sister's words.

"Sup guys" Tommy, Kimi, Dil and Mandy were already at the table where they normally sat in the cafeteria.

"uhh.. math is whats up" Phil groans as he sat next to Kimi who was opposite to Dil, Mandy and Tommy.

"I take it you didn't like Mr. Kaleb and his math problems" Kimi says patting Phil on the shoulder. "I know your pain all too well Phil I had him last year" Kimi says remembering the horrible memories

"Phil you can always get a tutor" Lil says suggestively as she took her seat next to Tommy. "Nah I think I'll just study besides I'm pulling of B- and C+'s so I think I'll be alright" Phil says in a moaning tone

"Anyone seen Chuckie?" Dil asked. "He's usually the first to be here" looking around the cafeteria. "Yea I seen him he says he's staying back in class" Tommy says as he takes a bite in his sandwich.

"Did he say why?" Mandy asked. "Not really he says it was something important so I figured I'd let him do what he needed to do" Tommy replied chewing his food.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had stuff to do" Chuckie as he took his seat next to Phil. "Care to tell us what that stuff is?" Phil asked.

"Uh…stuff" Chuckie answered.

"Uh.hemmm" A voice was heard from the speakers it was Principal Pangborn. "Attention students as you may know Valentines is coming up and already some classes are celebrating this joyous and eventful holiday. Now as a reminder the school will host a valentines day dance which couples can celebrate their love" Pangborn answered in a sort of muffled tone "Which makes the rest of us single people look like idiots" Pangborn snickered under his breath unaware he was still on the microphone.

"Oh sorry" Pangborn said embarrassed "Please bring someone or come by yourself and remember the goal of this dance is to have fun that is all" Pangborn said in haste before turning the microphone and ending his announcement.

"Oh no I was afraid that was gonna happen" Chuckie said in his whimpering tone. "What's the problem Chuck" Tommy asked as if knowing what the problem was already.

"It's the valentines day dance you guys, every single year I end up with no date to the dance" Chuckie said as he tilted his head down in shame.

"Dude I totally understand how you feel it's like a gathering for people who have turned into zombies that are kinetically attracted to each other" Dil blurts out.

Everyone just stares at him. "Do you know what your saying" Tommy gives a worried look towards his brother.

"No really hear me out, Every valentines day people start acting weird like for example the guys just stare at the girls all day and vice versa without even speaking a single word my theory is that they have been abducted aliens who have taken their humanity and now they can't help but stare at each other all day and the scarlet red blushes on their faces are just the scars by the aliens themselves" Dil finished as he looked around to see if anyone was spying on him.

"Dil where do you get these ideas from" Tommy exclaimed as he just stared in awe at Dil's theory.

"Dil do you still have the movie attack from mars" Chuckie says giving Dil a dead pan stare. "Of course I do I watched it last night and this morning" Dil exclaimed

"Case solved" Chuckie says brushing off his hands. "Anyways Kimi, Mandy do you have anyone in mind who your gonna bring to the dance?" Lil said looking at Kimi and Mandy.

"Haven't thought about it much" The two girls replied. "Me neither I'd hate to be there without a date I don't wanna be a wall flower again" Lil groaned

"Lillian I don't see what the big deal is it's just a dance" Phil said rubbing his head. "Phil you have a girl friend your fine" Lil shot back.

"Well actually the funny thing is Nina just left all of a sudden" Phil spoke in a curious tone

"Did she say why?" Kimi asked

"nahh she said that someone important needed her and she had to go but she said she would be back by the end of next week I think" Phil said in a more worried tone then usual

"But I shouldn't let that stop me I'm free well for a couple of weeks anyway" Phil said trying to put on a fake smile but in reality he missed her.

"I'm sorry Phil but let's try to make the best of the time that she's gone" Kimi said putting a hand on Phil's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Kim you're a true bud" Phil said back "duhh I'm your best bud and don't forget it" Kimi said as she gave Phil a thumbs up.

"Were all here for you Phil if you need some company" Tommy says giving a friendly smile. "Yea it's tough being separated from your girlfriend but you always got us" Chuckie said as he put his hand around Phil's shoulders.

"Thanks guys but really it's only a couple of weeks I'm not gonna mope or anything I'm still gonna be the fun loving Phil you all love" Phil said cheerfully. "Yes we all love" Lil said sarcastically but Phil just gave her a dissatisfying glare.

"So were dateless as of now huh?" Lil said looking around. "Don't be bummed Lil I'm sure everyone will have a great time with or without a date" Tommy said reassuringly then he looked to Kimi who was smiling back at him then tried to advert her gaze with a hint of blush on her cheeks

"Yea and besides there's still some time left and look how many boys there are around here" Kimi said looking over the whole cafeteria.

"That settles it I am not going alone this year" Everyone turned to see a determined look on Chuckie's face.

"I'm tired of going to dances without a date I'm gonna ask every girl in this entire school if I have to" Chuckie defiantly says as he stood up.

"You sure about this Chuckie" Kimi asked in a worried tone. "25 bucks says he gets slapped by the first 10 girls" Phil says offering the deal to Dil.

"Ah your theory intrigues me but I say 5 girls" Dil grinned and was in the process of sealing the deal with Phil unitl Chuckie suddenly interrupts the two. "Guys your not helping here and besides who said you can make money off of me and I want a share of the money whoever wins"

"Alright guys stop it none of this is helping Chuckie" Tommy spoke as he stood by his best friend. "What do you mean Tommy if I'm gonna get slapped I might as well get paid for it" Chuckie answers with a weak grin.

"Chuckie I thought you had more confidence in yourself what about the time when you stood up to Luke" Tommy turned to look at his best friend but Chuckie just adverted his gaze to the ceiling. "You need to go out there and show them that you are cool stud Chuck"

"Your right Tommy I'm gonna march in there and pretend that I'm the king of the world and everybody wants a piece of 'The Chuck'" but only if you go with me" Chuckie looking at Tommy with pleading eyes.

"looks like The Chuck needs a reality check" Phil muttered under his breath no sooner a nudge made contact with his ribs "Ouchh Kimi will you stop that" Phil said rubbing his ribs for relief. "Awww did the little Japanese girl hurt you" Kimi said in a soft pretend caring voice leaning closer to Phil.

"The little Japanese girl should know a rule called personal space and she's invading it" Phil said in a hasty tone quickly leaning back in the opposite direction of Kimi as Kimi was leaning towards him.

Mandy laughed at the two best friends having a go at each other. "Hey Mandy" "Sup" "Your looking good today" A few boys from her year level came by. "Uh… Hey?" Mandy meekly replies

"You know those guys" Dil said looking at the 3 boys that just came by. "Nope never seen them in my life" Mandy answered stunned at the sudden reception.

"I think you got a few potential valentine day dates there Mandy" Lil said hinting at the boys that just passed by they turned around to see if Mandy was still looking at them then quickly turned back.

For the first time in long while Dil felt he needed to say something of his chest "I know this kinda sudden but do you wanna go with me to the dance" Dil said smiling at Mandy.

"That's not sudden at all" Phil blurted out but Kimi soon took a hold of Phil and covered his mouth before he could say anything else. "mmhmmm Myy Mawws Moanly Moking (I was only Joking)" Phil tried to speak but Kimi just smiled and made "sshhh" sound to Phil "ahh music to my ears" Kimi said as she held Phil's close to her so she could get a better grip of his mouth much to his dismay he finally stop struggling and gave in.

"Sure Dil I'd love too. I was wondering if you were gonna ask me I was beginning to think u didn't want to go" Mandy said with a cheerful smile.

"I don't usually want to go to these things but this year I got you and a few more friends so it'd be a blast" Dil said happily knowing she said yes. Kimi let go of Phil knowing he was hating every second of it but she loved tormenting Phil in that kind of friendly way.

"You're that confident huh?" Mandy asked looking into Dil's eyes. "Yeahh I love spending time with you cause no matter what we do I always have a great time" Dil says returning her gaze. "Yea me too" Mandy said adverting her gaze trying not to show her hint of blush to Dil.

"Congragulations Dil you're the first out of all of us to land one" Tommy teased. "So is Mandy" Lil teased.

Suddenly the speakers in the cafeteria turned on and Pangborn spoke "Attention could Dil Pickles and Mandy Pellany please come to my office Pronto that is all"

Dil scoffs a sigh "Looks like dutie calls I'll cya guys soon" "Yea me too I wonder if we get extra credit for all the school stuff we've been doing" Mandy says just before she and Dil leave the cafeteria. The rest wave their good byes to the departed two.

"Cmon Chuck lets go land you one now" Tommy gestured as he and Chuckie left the table to begin their search.

"I have got to see 'The Chuck' in action hey you guys wait up" Phil made devilish grin and called out as he left the table.

"I guess that just leaves us two huh?" Kimi said smiling over to Lil on the other side of the table.

"Cmon Kimi were going boy shopping" Lil says as she came around and grabbed Kimi's arm who just let out a weak sigh.

-------------------------------------------

"You really think she would go for me" Harold says as he turns to face one of his best friends Susie Carmichael.

"Well let's see you have asked her every year and every year it has been the same" Susie replies holding her chin.

"Okay so the odds haven't really been great" Harold says with a frown. "Harold the odds have been 0 so far" Susie says bluntly.

Harold heaves a sigh "Guess your right what difference would it make she always seem to find someone better like Daryl or Sean or someone that's popular or on some fancy sporting team" Harold begins step dejectedly

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Susie giving a friendly smile this put him to give a weak smile. "Look Harold I know it's been the same every year but you shouldn't give up just because of that, listen if you want something you keep trying and trying until you get it" Susie says encouraging Harold.

"Ironically enough that's how she gets things" Susie puts her hand under her chin again to think.

"Right Persistent that is the key thanks Suzie" Harold says before running off to where Angelica was. "Wait Harold!" Susie calls but Harold has already left "persistent can also get you into trouble" Susie says to herself.

"Hey Angelica" Harold says as she closes her locker. "Oh hey Harold listen I'm pretty busy now so if you got you something say make it quick" Angelica stares then glances away.

"Hey girls" Angelica says as Brihanna's and her friends pass her by. "Hello Angelica I see that's the new Motoralla 1060 Deluxe you have there" Brihanna says as she looks at Angelica's phone.

"Yea girl gotta keep up with the times you know" Angelica says showing her new phone. "Exellent choice in accessories Angelica I hope you make a wise choice on your date to the dance as well" Brihanna says now eyeing Angelica.

"Of course I only go with the best" Angelica says now smirking at Brihanna. "You better hurry Angelica because we all have dates and I think most of the choices are gone" Brihanna says smirking back and looking back at her girls behind her.

"Don't worry about me Brihanna I already have offers on the table it's only a matter of picking the best of the best" Angelica said trying to sound relaxed.

"Well Angelica I hope that your best can actually dance this year instead of falling over and tripping everyone around him if you remember the unfortunate incident last year" Brihanna snickers a laugh then turns to face the hallway.

"Have fun Angelica we'll be in touch" With that Brihanna and her friends walk down the hallway and out of sight.

"Arrghhh" Angelica groans "I hate that girl"Angelica gritted her teeth in anger. "Uhh Angelica I was wondering if you would go…" Haprold spoke in a soft voice. "Harold nows not the time I'm sorry but I can't go to the dance with you I have to get back at Brihanna and bring a perfect date" Angelica cut Harold off.

"Do you understand Harold this is personal" Angelica said still steaming with rage. "Uh… sure Angelica maybe another time" Harold said as he hanged his head down in disappointment. "Thanks for understanding Harold you're a cool friend and please don't be upset that I said no" Angelica spoke more sincerely now lifting Harold's head up.

"No one is born into this world alone Harold, someday you will find the perfect girl of your dreams that will feel the say about you the way you feel about her I'm sorry that I can't be that girl Harold but don't give up you will find her" Angelica says as she kissed Harold's forehead. This made Harold lift a smile of hope.

"Now if you'll excuse me I gotta find me a date that will blow Brihanna's mind" Angelica said as she turned to look in every direction of the hallway. "Hey you wait up" She called out looking at a boy nearby.

Harold breaves a sigh "Cya Angelica" "Harold there you are" Harold turns to see that Susie was calling him breathing heavily. "Susie you ok" Harold says helping her to maintain her posture. "Yeh I'm fine thanks Harold I was looking everywhere for you" Susie says lifting her head up. "Well you found me" Harold replies

"So how'd it go" Susie asks finally breathing calmly. "Well not surprisingly she rejected me but It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Harold says smiling. "When a door closes a new door opens" he says giving a smile to Susie.

"Whaa" Susie said confused at Harold's statement.

"Here Susie I have something for you" Harold takes off his back pack and opens it to reveal an angel if a heart in a centre. The words inscribed in the heart said 'To a very special friend who makes me happy each day every day'

"Awww Harold that's sweet and it's beautiful" Susie says as she leans in and pecks Harold on the cheeks. His cheeks turn scarlet red on the spot. Susie just smiles and giggles a laugh.

"Wait a minute I know this sculpture it's the one you've been working on all day" Susie said looking at the angel sculpture.

"Yeh me and Chuckie stayed back after class to finish our valentines gifts" Harold said beaming. "You worked so hard on it I thought it was meant for Angelica" Susie said giving a confused look to Harold.

"No Susie it was never meant for Angelica it was meant for you all I had to do was picture you in my head and the sculpture kind of made it self I just watched it come to life" Harold says looking at the sculpture then at Susie.

"It really suits you Susie because you remind me of an Angel you always help me through my darkest days and you always pick me up whenever I'm down" Harold said each word, all of it coming from the bottom of his heart.

This melted Susie's heart away "Aww thanks Harold you mean a lot to me too" Susie said embracing Harold in a big cuddly hug. Harold returned her gestures.

"Ahha there you are" Harold and Susie turned to see Angelica with a girl next to her. "Stay here I'll take care of everything" Angelica said to the girl then marched forward to her two best friends.

"Harold you need a date to the dance am I correct" Angelica began "Uh… yes" Harold slowly mumbled. "Good then I have found someone for you Tada!" Angelica exclaimed then stepped aside to reveal a shy brunette girl who was a just a bit shorter than Harold and with a decent figure. She was wearing a stripe pink and white shirt and was wearing a long jean skirt. Her hair was shoulder length and she had a few freckles on her face but they were very small and were invisible if looked at a certain distance.

"What are you plotting now Angelica" Susie steps in to give her a glare.

"Easy Carmichael I'm just doing old Harold here a favour" Angelica just grins and signaled the petite, shy brunette girl to step forward.

"So Harold what do you think" Angelica gives a satisfying look to Harold who was just stunned and confused at the same time

"Go on don't be shy say hi" Angelica said as she gave the girl a nudge to step forward now she was face to face with Harold.

"Hi my name's Vanessa" The girl spoke gently extending her hand. "I'm Harold, Harold Phrumkin" The orange boy shook her hand with the gentlest of touch. "Pleased to meet you Harold Phrumkin" Vanessa said shaking Harolds hand smiling

"I think the two of you will get along great" Angelica said grinning as she put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and the other on Harold's.

"Now remember you two are going to the dance together so be good and have grand time" Angelica said pushing Harold and Vanessa closer to each other.

"Angelica we need to talk now!" Susie demanded as she dragged Angelica further from the two. "Don't be shy you two" Angelica said turning back before being dragged further away by Susie.

"Have you lost it girl!" Susie shouted as soon as the two girls stopped at the end of the hallway. "You can't force Harold into going with someone he just met" Susie says giving a cross look to Angelica.

"Susie you don't understand you see there's this cute guy I just met and he said he would go with me on the condition that I find his sister a date" Angelica giving a pleading look.

"Do you know how selfish you are" Susie said giving a glare. "What if Harold doesn't like Vanessa then what" Susie says crossing her arms.

"Well's there's your proof right there" Angelica points to Harold and Vanessa laughing and trading their food to each other.

"Cmon Susie I know I'm being selfish but this is a once in a life time opportunity for me, Please I just have to get this guy" Angelica said holding Susie's hand and giving her a puupy dog pout look in her eyes.

"You know your good at making that puupy dog look right" Susie says giving a sympathetic smile. "Oh course how else do you think I got all the stuff I have now from my parents" Angelica said jumping with joy.

"Hey guys" Harold said as he and Vanessa approached the two "Were going to the cafeteria to get some lunch you wanna come?" Harold asked

"No thanks I'm going over to see Brandon my new date" Angelica said with a joy as she waved goodbye to the 3 and walked outside the doors.

"I would but I got some stuff I have to take care off" Susie says with a half smile. "Okay Susie I'll cya later" "Bye Susie" Harold and Vanessa said their goodbyes before heading off to the cafeteria.

"Bye you guys" Susie said walking off in their direction. _'Who am I going to take to the dance now?'_ Susie thought to herself as she huffed a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby how about you and me skip the talk and go straight to the chase" Chuckie says to a girl in a seductive tone raising his eyebrow up and down.

"You pig!" The girl yells then slaps Chuckie across before storming off in a fit of rage. "Oww" Chuckie said comforting his cheek for relief.

"At lease that was softer than the last girl" Chuckie said giving a sore look of pain then turns to Tommy and Phil "I don't get it you guys, what I'm doing wrong here I just said I wanna skip the introductions and go straight to asking the question" Chuckie said heaving a disappointed sigh

"Cheer up Chuck I'm sure you'll have better luck on the next girl" Tommy said trying to cheer Chuckie up.

"Tommy look at my face" Chuckie pointed out to the bruises and red marks on his cheeks. "I have had enough Tommy 'The Chuck' is officially un chuck" Chuckie said moping in sadness.

"Cmon Chuckie I'll buy you some shakes it always helps ease the pain" Phil said putting his arm around his friend.

"Yeah we'll just chill" Tommy said as the 3 boys began walking the corridors of the school.

"Hey Tommy so I was wondering if maybe you've got a date to the dance yet?" Janet from Tommy's English class asked as she passed by the 3 boys. "Um…sorry Janet I uh… kinda already said yes to someone" Tommy said trying to sound sincere and polite.

"Oh I see well guess I'll cya later then " Janet said in disappointment before walking off.

Tommy lets out a disappointment sigh "It gets harder every year" Tommy said looking back at his friends. "You mean the rejection or the lying bit" Phil said back giving a stern look to Tommy.

"Both I guess" Tommy answers back. "I don't see what's wrong with Janet she's kinda cute I don't know why you reject her" Chuckie giving a jealous look at Tommy.

"Chuckie it's sort of complicated" Tommy says back trying to sound sorry. "Don't forget Alissa, Chelsea, Sarah, Melinda, Karen and god knows who the rest are I mean help me out here Tommy you must set the record for most rejections around here" Phil said looking surprised

"Yea and don't tell me that it's because they were ugly cause all of them were fine in one way or another heck if I were you I would say yes to any of them if they asked me" Chuckie continued on from Phil.

"Guys look it's not that there's anything wrong with them it's just that you know I've always wanted to bring someone special someone that makes me feel you know loved and happy" Tommy said embracing his words.

"Tommy you have had more girlfriends then me, Chuckie, Dil and Harold put together what more could you want!" Phil said jealous of Tommy's love life.

"Yea and no offence but with how many girlfriends you've had so far which I lost count by the way you'd figure you would've found the perfect girl by now" Chuckie said also jealous of Tommy's love life.

"I don't know what your standards are Tommy, heck they must be out of this world cause you my friend are the most pickiest guy I know" Phil said leaning towards a locker.

"I wish I had your looks Tommy your like Prince Charming here and every girl wants to be in your fantasy" Chuckie said stepping towards Tommy.

"Alright guys I get it" Tommy said walking again as the two followed. "I don't know why these girls like me I mean I'm just Tommy"

"You're popular Tommy and now you're on the football team your life is complete" Chuckie said opening the doors to another corridor.

"Your popular too Chuckie well… maybe not with the girls but your more popular now than you've ever been" Tommy said trying to give Chuckie confidence.

"Well technically I'm only popular cause you're my best friend and that Luke incident" Chuckie said back.

"And Phil's popular too but he doesn't really care like I do" Chuckie said looking at Phil's expression.

"Wohh slow down there Chuck since when did I become popular" Phil said looking stunned. "I don't know I just heard your officially popular now" Chuckie replied back.

"Ok… so how does this popular thing work do I have to do anything?" Phil says looking confused. "Simple you just have to act cool, don't hang around geeks, don't talk to geeks and don't hang around un cool places or join nerdy clubs and most importantly for your case you might have to stop being so disgusting" Chuckie replies thinking of more ways to act popular.

"What! Who the hell makes these stupid rules and who the hell says who's popular and who's not!" Phil shouted annoyed at the rules. "Mann screw this no one tells me who I should or shouldn't hang with and no one tells me what I can and cannot do especially if it's being disgusting!" Phil says defiantly "I love making spit balls and I love getting covered in sweat and mud that's the way I am" Phil finishes giving a satisfied nod to himself.

"Sure Phil your call" Chuckie answers back surprised at his reaction.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, Dad I'm home" Kimi closed the door behind her exhausted by the long school day. "You sound tired Kimi did you do anything special today?" Chaz asked

"Nothing much dad" Kimi replies before heading to the kitchen.

"Ahh Kimi-chan how was your day" Kira said chopping some lettuce for dinner. "It was tiring I'm gonna go to bed" Kimi replied taking a drink of water.

"Wheres Chuckie?" her mother asked.

"Um he'll be home soon he's catching up what he missed last week" Kimi answered before going off to her bedroom.

After a few hours a knock comes from the door. "Open" Kimi said reading her magazine. "Hey Sis" Chuckie says sitting on her bed.

"Hey chuck and what happened to your face" Kimi said looking at the red marks on Chuckie's cheeks. "Lets just say that 'The Chuck' didn't make a good impression with the girls" Chuckie said with a half smile.

"Anyways Lil gave me this to give to you" Chuckie handed the paper to his sister. "You wanna tell me why theres about 30 boy's name on it" Chuckie giving a big brother look.

"Chuckie why did you read it" Kimi asked annoyed at her overprotective brother.

"Well if it has something to do with you it's my responsibility besides I just wanna know why Lil would give 30 boy names to you" Chuckie said lying down on the bed.

"Well if you must know our boy shopping didn't exactly go well so me and Lil are still kinda dateless and these are the boys who she thinks has potential" Kimi answered trying to sound innocent.

"Well if you wanna know who's dateless I am" Chuckie said lowering his head in shame. "Aww sorry bro but don't worry there's still time left" Kimi said sitting next her brother. "I'm sure you'll find someone"

"Thanks Kimi I think I'm gonna get some sleep it's been a big day" Chuckie said as he stood up. "Yeh me too night Chuck" "Night".

--------------

The Next few days went by rather quickly and the Valentines day dance was the hot topic of the school. Everyone was excited about the whole the thing. Who was going with who and Who was gonna wear what?

It was a cool day so everyone would be outside. Chuckie was seating alone at a table pondering his thoughts and depressed that every girl he has ever asked has rejected him.

"Hey is this seat taken" A familiar voice spoke as she sat down next to Chuckie.

"Hey Susie how have you been" Chuckie replied with a smile happy to see his friend.

"Well honestly I have seen better days I'm just sick and tired of everyone talking about the dance it's stupid" Susie said in a annoyed tone.

"Yeh tell me about it that's all I've been hearing too" Chuckie said also annoyed. "So where is everyone?" Susie asked confused.

"Well Tommy is hiding from the girls, Lil and Kimi are probably looking for dates, Dil and Mandy got called to Pangborn's office and Phil is shooting hoops" Chuckie said folding his arms and putting his head in.

"Whats wrong Chuckie" Susie asks concerned

"Susie do you think I'm ugly or there's something wrong with me" Chuckie lifts his head up to look at Susie.

"Of course not Chuckie why would you think that" Susie replies back surprised at Chuckie's question.

"Well you see I have been trying day by day to get a date so that I wouldn't repeat of what happened last year and so far every girl has turned me down so I figured there must be something wrong with me" Chuckie put on a sad expression.

"Chuckie there's nothing wrong with you!" Susie exclaims "If there's anything wrong it's the people who don't even bother to give you a chance!" Susie says loudly outraged by Chuckie's experience.

"Thanks Susie you've always been kind to me I don't how to repay you" Chuckie says happily as a smile is lit on his face. "Well…" Susie put her hand under her chin to think.

"You can make it up to me by being my date to the dance" Susie smiles looking at the red head boy. "Really you mean it" Chuckie said in disbelief. Susie just nods her head.

"Wow I mean I'd love to go with you" Chuckie said in excitement and joy. _'How cool is this I get to go with Susie no thanks to 'The Chuck' _Chuckie thought to himself as he and Susie started talking about other things, they had a friendly conversation the whole lunch.

----------------------

On the courts Phil was shooting hoops by himself. He had to get away from all the drama and things that were happening at the school. Sure the dance was a big deal but Phil didn't think it was that big. Some music here some dancing there nothing to get all stressed out about. Even his friends were caught up among the drama.

He took a deep breath then eyed the hoop from the 3 point line. He took the shot and made the swish. He smiled to himself he enjoyed playing basketball much more than soccer lately. It seemed that basketball was the thing he was talented at and he loved the game. It made him relax and brush away all the concerns and worries that filled his head.

"Yo Phil sup" "Waddup Phil" a couple of boys his age came around and waved to him. "Uh… do I know you guys" Phil said giving them a confused look.

"No but we know you" The two boys replied.

"Okay how do you know me?" Phil said playing along

"Duhh your popular everyone knows you" They replied

"Okay…" Phil said still confused scratching his head "Why am I popular?" Phil asked curiously.

"Dunno you just are well cya later Phil" The first boy replied. "You got nice game I'll holla at ya later" The second boy said before the two boys headed off.

"Okay cya" Phil just shook his head still confused then turned his attention back to basketball he reared up for a shot but just as he released a familiar voice shouted "Choke!" Phil was startled and the ball flew over the back board and onto the field on the other side

"Thanks for the tip you made me miss my shot" Phil gave a frowning look at the girl as she came by.

"Well you never would've made the shot anyway" Kimi said grinning at Phil.

"Ball Please!" She called out and the ball flew over back onto the courts and into her hands "Thanks!" she yelled. "No prob!" yelled a voice from the field.

"Not that I'm glad to see you here but I thought you were out with Lil looking for dates" Phil said as Kimi took a shot and went in.

"I'm not really interested in that and besides I need to talk to you about something" Kimi said in a more serious tone than usual.

"Let me guess you want to ask Tommy to the dance but your afraid he might reject you" Phil said picking up the ball.

"Wow it's like you can read my mind" Kimi said shocked at Phil's perfect guess.

"Well you sorta already told me you have a crush on Tommy so why wouldn't you ask him" Phil said making another swish.

"I also made you promise not to tell me anyone not even your sister and I'm not sure if he would you know… say yes" Kimi said sounding in doubt.

"Kimi from what I know love is about taking chances and if you want to win you have to take a risk on your heart. Just ask your self whether or not the risk is worth it" Phil said throwing the ball to Kimi

Kimi thought about it for a moment then replied with a smile "I'm gonna ask Tommy to the dance it could be the only way I'll know for sure if he feels the same way about me as I do about him" Kimi took another shot and made a swish.

"Yea that's great but uh… can we not talk about the dance or dates it kinda gives me a headache and that's sorta why I'm out here" Phil said bouncing the ball

"Aww too afraid to get all mushy" Kimi said grinning with a satisfied look.

"Don't even go there Kim" Phil said with a disgusted look on his face. Kimi just laughed at Phil's expression.

"Alright I'll stop but you have to tell me who your going with" Kimi said curiously

"I'm not going with anyone" Phil answers back without any hesitation. "So your gonna go by yourself" Kimi said confused.

"Yep that's the plan" Phil said smiling as he took another swish to the hoop. "So you wanna play a game 1 on 1" Phil said with a competitive look on his face. "Game on" Kimi confidently replies with a grin as the two play basketball the whole lunch.

-----------

School was coming to a close for the day and everyone was still exited about the whole dance. Kimi, Phil, Chuckie, Lil, Dil and Mandy were walking up to the doors till they ran into Tommy. "Tommy where you been we've looking all over for you" Chuckie said straight up.

"Sorry man I've been busy but I got great news I'm going with Rihanna to the dance" Tommy said with excitement rushing through his body.

Everyone was surprised but none more than Kimi. Phil immediately turned to see his best friend's expression. He could tell that she was upset but she was trying so hard to contain her feelings and disappointment in front of her friends.

"That's great Tommy I'm glad you found someone to go with" Kimi said trying to sound happy for her crush but she herself was upset that she couldn't ask him. For a split second a small tear left her eye which she quickly rubbed away went unnoticed to everyone around her except Phil.

"How did it happen?" Chuckie immediately asked.

"Oh man where do I start" Tommy said still filled with joy and excitement over what happened.

"You see it happened at lunch when I was trying to hide from un wanted attention I was running through the corridors and I wasn't looking when I ran straight into her and accidentally knocked her down. I apologized and we talked the whole lunch as we sat under a shady tree It turns out she was really into movies and reptar when she was young so we had a lot in common" Tommy said gesturing as he continued talking.

"At class we had a relief teacher so we didn't do anything we just went outside and hung out under the big tree and we really hit it off and before you know it she asked me to the dance and I said yes in a flash" Tommy said still smiling happily at his fortune.

"Way to score T" Dil said giving a soft nudge to the arm. "Thanks Bro" Tommy replied giving a high five to his brother.

"Can't wait to get this thing over with then everything will be back to normal" Mandy said with relief look

"Oh by the way Kimi I forgot to tell you um… Z asked me about you, he said wants to be your date" Chuckie said as they opened the main doors to the school to step outside.

"Really" Kimi said not sounding interested or surprised she was still upset she couldn't ask Tommy when she had many chances before Rihanna.

"Yea what should I say" Chuckie said surprised at Kimi's low enthusiasm. "You okay Kim?" Chuckie asked

"Yeah I'm fine tell Z I said yes" Kimi said forcing a smile at her brother before turning back. "I'll be heading home now I'll cya guys tomorrow" Kimi said as she walked at quicker pace ahead of the others.

"You sure you don't wanna to go to the Java Lava with us I'll even share my gossip with you" Lil said calling out to Kimi.

"Nah thanks Lil you can tell me later on tonight I'm just beat Cya" Kimi waved trying to get moving as soon as possible.

'_Could it be something I did' _Tommy thought to himself as he watches Kimi walk away. He was about to go after but he was stopped by Chuckie "You know I heard Rihanna and her friends are coming to the Java Lava you still wanna come" Chuckie said as he let took his hand off Tommy's shoulders.

"Yeh lets go I wouldn't wanna keep her waiting" Tommy said as he took one last look at Kimi walking away then turning to the rest of the gang as they began to walk to the Java Lava.

Phil looked concerned as we watched Kimi walk away he turned to the gang then looked at the basketball in his hand. He sees a big guy passing by. "Hey Dude can you throw this ball as hard as you can in… that direction" Phil said pointing to where Kimi walked off.

"Sure Man" The big guy said as he took the ball from Phil's hand. The boy who was at least a head taller than Phil. He had very built arms and his legs were very toned, his muscles showed everywhere. He took a step back and took a deep breath.

He heaved and threw the ball as hard as he could. Phil was shocked at how high he managed to throw the ball but he knew he couldn't just stay shocked. Everybody turned to see the ball which was literally flying as it flew over everyone's head and higher.

"Oi why'd you throw my ball like that for!" Phil angrily shouts at the big buy as everyone turned to see. "But you…" "Not buts man!" Phil quickly interrupts him. He turned to look at his friends letting out big sigh "Looks I gotta go chase my ball I'll catch up to you guys later" Phil said as he sprinted towards the ball which was bouncing further and further ahead on the road where Kimi left off.

The big boy just scratched his head dumb founded and confused at Phil's actions but he just shrugged it off and walked on. "Laters Phil!" The group called as they walked off to the Java Lava.

----------------------

Phil finally caught up to the ball he was taking deep breaths and was exhausted from the running "Maybe I should've just thrown the ball myself" Phil said sitting on his basketball trying desperately to catch his breath.

Once he catches his breath he eyes Kimi in the distance he develops a mischievous grin on his face. He takes a step back "YO HEADS UP!" He shouts as he threw the ball directly at Kimi.

Kimi turned around and looked shock as a Basketball was hurtleling towards her face. Thanks to her quick reflexes on being the top player of her basketball team she caught the ball just in time as it stops right in front of her face.

"Good catch Kimi" Phil laughs mockingly as he took the ball from Kimi and laughed at her expression. From a sad look to a shocked look to a angry look "Do you know what would've happen if that ball made contact to my face" Kimi said angrily while eyeing Phil who was still laughing mockingly.

"Well I'd tried not too but it can't be much worse than you look right now" Phil laughs at his joke and happy that he managed to get Kimi out of her slump.

"Your so unbelievable Phil give me that!" Kimi said angrily as she snatched the ball from Phil and started dribbling. "So what made you follow me" Kimi asked happily and curious.

Phil knew deep down inside that he followed Kimi because he was concerned about her and didn't like seeing her moping. Plus she was his best bud and whenever he needed her she was always there to cheer him up whenever he felt down. It was what best friends do to each other. It was like a dutie, a calling that Phil happily accepted and delivered. But he couldn't say that cause he was afraid it would lead to the subject of Tommy and he didn't want to remind her why she was sad in the first place at all.

"I've come for a rematch Kimi" Phil says boldly as he gave a competitive look towards Kimi as they were both walking along side by side. She gave a puzzled look then put her game face on. "You know I'm a bad sore loser right" Phil jokingly says.

"Yeh I know" Kimi says smiling for the first time since she found out Tommy was going with Rihanna. She was happy that Phil came to cheer her up. Deep down she knew that he came because he was concerned for her but couldn't understand why he didn't just say it.

"So what do you say I'll even give you a 5 point head start if you feel you can't handle me" Phil said in a cocky tone.

"You? Please I think it's you that can't handle me" Kimi let out cocky laugh. She had totally forgot about Tommy and why she was moping. Now she was focused and ready to make Phil eat his words.

"Alright Kimi now you've done it first to 21 you game" Phil said with a passion that he always carried in the heat of a match.

"Game on Phil just try not to be a sore loser when you get beat by a girl again" Kimi laughs as she was having fun talking trash to Phil before the match.

"Fine bring it" Phil says getting ready to sprint to the basketball courts that were just down the street. "Wait Phil!" Kimi called stopping Phil in his tracks

"Lets take our time besides I'm in the mood for walking today" Kimi says happily walking slowly. Phil just looked puzzled but shrugged it off "Alright just give me the ball and I'll warm up before you get there" Phil said as he went up to take the ball from Kimi.

A mischievous smile crept on Kimi's face "Your not taking my ball" she said leaning back avoiding Phil's grab on the basketball. "Ohh so you wanna play hardball" Phil gives a mischief look as he lifted Kimi who was still holding onto the ball off the ground and dived into the soft grass nearby.

They laughed as they both hit the grass. Phil tickled Kimi until she let go of the ball "Hey that's cheating" She said as Phil quickly made a grab for the ball. "So you never play fair anyway" Phil said looking back and smiling.

"Duhh how do you think I always win" Kimi said laughing at how much fun she was having. "Phil can you walk with me" Kimi said as she got up from the ground with a more serious look

"Yeh sure if you want" Phil said tossing back the ball to a cheerful Kimi. They talked about basketball the whole way and when they played their match it was a close game but Phil scored the final shot and got his revenge 21 to 20.

After the exhausting game the two sat down on the bench trying to get their breath back. "You got lucky Phil" Kimi said exhausted.

"Luck is for loser I play with skill" Phil says back confidently smiling at his victory. "Right I forgot about that" Kimi says smiling that she had a fun match with Phil that seemed to have washed away all her problems.

"By the way thanks" Kimi said sincerely. "For what?" Phil look puzzled. "For following me when no one did" Kimi said with so much heart she could've sworn a tear left her eye but she was sweating all over face so it was hard to tell.

Phil smiled and thought for a minute "Duhh of course I followed you" Phil said smiling. Now it was Kimi's turn to look puzzled. "Im your best bud Kimi and don't forget it"

Kimi was shocked at Phil's response. She felt happy and safe knowing that Phil would always protect her from whatever harm life would throw at her. "Hey you just copied what I said to you a while ago that's copy right" Kimi said looking surprised Phil would remember.

"Well maybe but what can you do about it" Phil said slyly. Kimi just made a cross look then grinned as she took the ball and threw to Phil's head and bounced back into her arms.

"This is war Kimi no one throws a ball to my head and laughs about it" Phil said with as he got up with a mad look.

"Well apparently I did" Kimi said running further away laughing hysterically at Phil.

"Your not getting away that easy" Phil said chasing Kimi around the court still laughing. They chased and laughed playfully the whole day as the sun setted over the horizon.

**Closing notes: If you have seen the episode "It's Cupid, Stupid" then you will know that a special guest star will be making a special guest appearance in the next Chapter. He's back and he is going to set things right well in his opinion anyway. What will he do? How will it effect the entire Rugrats gang? Stay Tuned. **


End file.
